Un voyage incroyable peut changer une vie
by FuyuOkami
Summary: Lily-Rose Garnet était une fille plus ou moins comme les autres. Elle allait à l'université, étudiait l'informatique et aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais un jour pas comme les autres, alors que sa vie lui semblait ennuyeuse, elle se retrouve transportée dans le monde de Death Note. Elle y rencontre L et Watari au tout début de l'affaire Kira, et elle décide de les protéger.
1. Arrivée imprévue

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée imprévue

Dans la nuit d'une fraiche matinée, Lily-Rose Garnet attendait son bus. Il était 5h00 et elle commençait les cours à 9h00, mais habitant plutôt loin de la faculté, aucun bus ultérieur ne lui permettait d'arriver à l'heure. Elle était donc là à attendre dans le froid, tiraillée par la fatigue d'un réveil bien trop tôt à son goût. Toutefois, elle ne se plaignait pas car c'était son père seul qui lui payait ce petit appartement, et elle savait que c'était déjà dur pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'habitait pas dans la région.

Elle souffla un coup dans ses mains jointes pour tenter de les réchauffer et regarda une nouvelle fois l'horaire du bus : 5h05. Encore cinq petites minutes à attendre avant que le bus ne vienne. Elle ferma donc les yeux un instant en soupirant, puis elle inspira un coup en écoutant les bruits de la ville nocturne et de la pluie qui tombait lentement autour de l'abribus. Parfois, elle se disait que sa vie était bien ennuyeuse...

Après cette pensée, elle eut une drôle d'impression l'air autour d'elle se réchauffa, les bruits disparurent, remplacés par d'autres qui lui étaient inconnus et elle eut la sensation de ne plus être au même endroit. Elle rouvrit donc les yeux et eut la surprise de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce plutôt richement décorée et assez grande, ressemblant vaguement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une suite d'hôtel luxueux. Elle sentit alors l'air se bloquer dans ses poumons à cause de la panique et tenta désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis que sa tête commençait à tourner. Comme pour finir de l'achever, débarquait alors de nulle part, nul autre que l'un de ses personnages préférés : L, de Death Note. Il commença à s'adresser à elle, désirant des réponses à ses questions sur son arrivée ici, mais, ce dernier parlant en japonais, elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, et sentait que sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Elle essaya de lui répondre en anglais, qu'elle ne comprenait rien, mais c'était peine perdue, sa bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir ni former le moindre mot. Un bruit sourd s'installa lentement autour d'elle tandis que les lèvres de L continuaient à former des mots et des phrases. Bientôt, ses jambes lâchèrent, et ce fut le noir complet.

L regarda cette jeune fille évanouie dans sa suite d'hôtel, curieux. Comment avait-elle bien pu rentrer ici ? Comment avait-elle pu déjouer les caméras de surveillance et ses systèmes de sécurités ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais avait hâte de l'interroger.

Il la prit donc délicatement, et la porta jusqu'au canapé le plus proche avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle se réveille pour lui poser des questions.

Enfin, après une petite minute, il vit le signe tant attendu de son réveil. Ses yeux se plissèrent, puis papillonnèrent un instant, après s'être ouverts.

Lily-Rose ouvrit les yeux en se disant qu'elle avait encore fait un drôle de rêve. Imaginer être transportée dans le monde de Death Note, elle manquait vraiment de sommeil pour en arriver là. Et en même temps, ça paraissait tellement réel ! Elle se souvenait d'avoir déjeuné, de s'être changée, d'avoir marché jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et du froid mordant sa peau. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses rêves était aussi réaliste. Elle se redressa donc et son lit lui parut bien étroit, et puis où était passée sa couverture ? Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et tomba sur le visage impassible de L. Elle secoua donc la tête comme pour chasser cette hallucination, mais il resta là. Et enfin, la réalité la frappa. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien réel... Elle bondit donc du canapé, en passant par-dessus le dossier pour se réfugier derrière : réflexe de survie.

L la regarda faire de plus en plus intrigué, mais que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi le fuyait-elle ? C'était pourtant elle qui était venue ici, elle devait bien s'attendre à lui faire face, non ? Tout cela lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Il réitéra donc sa question.

\- Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en japonais.

Ne comprenant toujours pas le japonais, Lily plissa les sourcils avant de bafouiller en anglais qu'elle ne comprenait pas le japonais. Elle était toujours cachée derrière son canapé, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser, et regardant son interlocuteur avec une légère touche de curiosité. Il n'avait pas exactement la même voix que dans la version originale, et il semblait aussi légèrement plus grand. De plus, sa peau blanche était moins terne, mais faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses cernes. Ses cheveux étaient également coiffés de façon plus naturelle. En même temps, qui pouvait bien avoir des cheveux qui partaient naturellement sur le côté et restaient dans cette position. C'était impossible ! Physiquement IMPOSSIBLE ! Quoique, sa situation actuelle l'était aussi.

L ne comprenait plus, elle n'était pas japonaise ? C'est vrai que ses cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules avec sa raie sur le côté et ses yeux bleus presque mauves ne faisait pas penser à une japonaise, tout comme ses traits européens. Mais alors qui pouvait-elle bien être, et comment avait-elle bien pu savoir qu'il se trouvait ici ? Décidément cette histoire lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange.

\- De quel pays venez-vous ? La questionna-t-il en anglais.

\- Je suis française, lui répondit-elle, toujours en anglais.

Elle ne savait pas trop où se mettre, mal à l'aise d'utiliser une langue dans laquelle elle n'excellait pas vraiment.

\- Oh, une française ! S'exclama L, en français et avec un accent qui la fit presque rougir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il parle français, et en même temps, c'était L alors elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Elle le voyait un peu comme un génie, avec juste une légère déficience en ce qui concerne les contacts humains et un gros problème avec sa consommation de sucre.

\- Expliquez-moi comment êtes-vous arrivée dans cette suite sans que je ne vous détecte ?

\- Je... Si je vous disais la vérité, vous ne me croiriez pas... Affirma la jeune fille en lâchant un soupir.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et amena son pouce à sa bouche. Quelle sorte de réponse était-ce ? Il s'attendait à quelque chose de concret et elle lui disait qu'il ne la croirait pas, il avait du mal à penser qu'elle puisse dire la vérité. Peut-être voulait-elle seulement échapper à l'interrogatoire.

\- Dites toujours, je vous écoute.

Lily prit donc une grande inspiration, et se lança, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais en train d'attendre tranquillement mon bus, pour aller à la faculté de sciences, et j'ai fermé les yeux un instant. Quand je les ai rouverts, je me trouvais ici, et je n'avais aucune idée de comment, j'avais fait pour changer de monde. Ça me parait tellement invraisemblable, et pourtant, le fait que le grand L se trouve devant moi, est bien la preuve que j'ai atterri dans le monde de Death Note.

Elle lâcha encore un soupir. Le dire lui paraissait encore plus invraisemblable, et pourtant c'était la vérité. Elle hésita alors à regarder L, sachant parfaitement qu'il devait la prendre pour une folle.

L resta bouche bée. Était-elle folle ? Il y avait 80% de risques que ce soit le cas. Mais, et si son histoire était réelle ? Il y avait certains points qu'il devait éclaircir.

\- Votre histoire semble en effet, assez tirée par les cheveux, mais admettons qu'elle soit vraie, il y a certains points que vous allez devoir éclaircir. Premièrement, pourquoi dites-vous que vous avez changé de monde, et comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

Il était vraiment curieux de connaitre la réponse à la deuxième question.

\- Je... Bafouilla l'étudiante. En fait, dans mon monde... il y a un manga appelé Death Note, dans lequel le plus grand détective du monde, L, enquête sur un être abject surnommé Kira, qui s'est donné pour objectif de purifier le monde du mal. Toutefois, son but a changé, et légèrement dégénéré, en même temps que sa morale est devenue floue.

Elle pensa en même temps à celui que Light était devenu entre le premier épisode et celui où il faisait tuer L, et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Ce gars avait vraiment de gros problèmes psychologiques et moraux.

\- Donc vous essayez de me dire, que pour vous, je ne suis qu'un personnage de fiction, répliqua L.

Ce qu'elle disait correspondait bien à sa situation, mais en même temps, tout le monde était au courant pour l'enquête, elle pouvait donc avoir tout inventé. La seule preuve de son côté était le fait qu'elle sache qu'il était L. Néanmoins, ça ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait d'autres preuves, s'il voulait pouvoir la croire.

Watari arriva à ce moment-là avec deux tasses de thé, sachant que L avait une invitée surprise. Il tendit la sienne à L avec le pot de sucre, et en proposa une à la jeune fille.

\- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé Mademoiselle ?

\- Avec plaisir Watari, merci, accepta-t-elle surprise qu'il parle français aussi bien.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom Mademoiselle ? Puis-je savoir comment et puis-je connaitre le vôtre ?

\- Je m'appelle Lily-Rose Garnet, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lily, et pour votre nom, c'est une longue histoire que je tentais justement d'expliquer à L.

Elle s'assit en même temps sur le canapé, lentement, comme une biche effrayée par le grand-méchant loup qui se trouvait devant elle.

L la regardait de plus en plus suspicieux en touillant son thé. Elle connaissait Watari ce qui appuyait à nouveau ses propos, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le convaincre.

\- Selon Lily, elle vient d'un autre monde dans lequel toute l'affaire Kira est en fait une œuvre de fiction, et nous faisons partie des personnages.

\- Oh vraiment...

L sentit que cela amusé Watari et il lui jeta un regard, mais le vieil homme se contenta d'un sourire chaleureux innocent.

\- Je m'apprêtais donc à lui demander de nous apporter des preuves. Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, alors elle doit connaitre les personnages et leur histoire.

Lily lui lança alors un regard plein de défi, sentant qu'il voulait la piéger, mais il n'avait aucune chance à ce jeu-là.

\- Watari vous a trouvé quand vous étiez enfant et vous a amené à le Wammy's House, où vous avez grandi. Vos aptitudes exceptionnelles et l'aide de Watari vous ont permis de devenir L le plus grand détective du monde, mais vous êtes en réalité les trois plus grands détectives du monde sous différentes identités. Ce trouve également à la Wammy's House, où s'y trouvait, je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas vu tout le manga, Near et Mélo deux génies également. Je n'en sais pas plus sur eux, car je n'ai pas vu les épisodes les concernant. Vous mangez énormément de sucre et dormez très peu. Et enfin, votre véritable nom est Lawliet. Tout le reste vous concernant et concernant Watari est laissé à l'imagination de chacun dans l'œuvre original.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que le détective lâchait sa cuillère.

C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait être au courant de ses informations confidentielles à part lui et Watari. Alors elle disait vrai ? Elle venait réellement d'un autre monde ! Non, il avait toujours des doutes, mais décidait de les laisser de côté, reconnaissant que la possibilité qu'elle dise la vérité était de 91%.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous savez qui est Kira !

\- En effet, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire. Je sais que cela causera la mort de nombreuses personnes, et je devrais vivre avec cela sur la conscience, mais je ne peux simplement pas répondre, surtout sans preuve.

Il la regarda d'autant plus intrigué. Il comprenait sa réaction, et aurait certainement eu la même, mais ça le surprenait qu'elle accepte de porter le poids de la mort de nombreuses personnes alors qu'elle pourrait simplement donner un nom. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas réellement son monde ! Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi alors même que ça l'affectait, comme il le voyait dans son regard. Décidément, cette fille était bien étrange.

\- Vous semblez bien nous connaitre, et je pense qu'il semble naturel que ce soit en partie réciproque. Donc accepteriez-vous de nous parler de vous, Mademoiselle Lily ? Demanda Watari qui avait bien sentit le trouble chez son protégé.

\- Euh... Bien sûr, même si c'est loin d'être aussi intéressant, ajouta-t-elle tout bas. Vous savez-déjà comment je m'appelle, donc je vais passer cette étape. J'ai dix-neuf ans bientôt vingt et je suis en deuxième année de faculté d'informatique, autant dire que je suis encore très nul avec un ordinateur, compléta-t-elle à nouveau tout bas. Je vis dans un appartement, seule, et je n'ai que mon père, ma mère étant partie quand j'avais quatre ans, sans dire au revoir. Elle avait commencé à se droguer et à boire depuis ma naissance, et finalement, c'était le mieux à faire pour nous deux. Voilà à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir.

Décidément, Watari se dit qu'à bien des égards, cette jeune femme conviendrait parfaitement à L. Elle était plutôt intelligente, mais pas très sociable, et n'avait pas une haute estime d'elle-même, bien au contraire malheureusement. De plus, elle ne semblait pas être trop féminine comme beaucoup d'autres filles, aux vues du pantalon à poches et du pull de sport qu'elle portait. C'était donc une candidate idéale.

Cette idée de trouver une petite amie pour L, le tracassait depuis quelques temps maintenant, et le hasard lui avait amené la fille parfaite.

L était surpris. Pourquoi cette fille avait-elle si peu d'estime pour ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle étudiait l'informatique, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et elle avait réussi à grandir sans une mère à ses côtés, ce qui devait être compliqué parfois. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait donner si peu d'importance à son parcours.

Il réalisa alors quelque chose. Pas un instant depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans sa suite, il n'avait pensé qu'elle pouvait être Kira. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais elle semblait dégager quelque chose qui lui faisait dire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Le silence reprit lentement ses droits dans la pièce et Lily ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Elle s'attendait à une réaction quelconque, mais rien.

Elle reposa donc sa tasse de thé qu'elle avait à peine goûtée, et baissa la tête.

\- J'ai une dernière question à vous poser, si vous me le permettez.

D'un hochement de tête, L l'incita à continuer.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Puis-je rester quelques temps ou désirez-vous que je quitte la suite au plus vite ? Bien sûr, je garderai pour moi le secret de votre identité, je sais que c'est important. Je comprendrai également aisément que vous ne vouliez pas que je reste, après tout, je vous serai plutôt inutile, et je gênerai plus qu'autre chose.

L comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi elle accordait si peu d'importance à ce qu'elle était. Toutefois, il avait le sentiment que la laisser partir serait une erreur. Pas parce qu'elle pourrait lui être utile ou parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle représente une menace, mais simplement parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il fallait qu'il la garde près de lui un maximum de temps possible.

\- Vous pouvez rester. Votre histoire m'intrigue, et je suis curieux d'en savoir plus.

Il put à ces mots clairement voir le soulagement sur le visage de Lily, en même temps qu'elle le remerciait.

\- Watari, veux-tu bien réserver une chambre à l'étage pour notre invitée, et l'y amener, je vais retourner travailler.

\- Bien sûr. Mademoiselle Lily, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

\- Pouvez-vous retirer le « mademoiselle » ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire, et ça me met légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Si vous le désirez.

\- On verra plus tard pour supprimer le vous, on va y allez progressivement, murmura-t-elle alors, tout bas, pour elle-même.

Watari guida Lily en dehors de la suite, puis lui demanda d'attendre le temps qu'il réserve une suite, avant de l'y emmener. Elle était légèrement moins luxueuse et constituée d'une simple chambre, mais tout de même très impressionnante pour la jeune femme.

\- Euh... Vous êtes sûr de bien vouloir me payer une chambre ? Je ne doute pas que ça coûte très cher, et je comprendrai que vous refusiez, vous savez. Je me trouverai un travail et...

\- Non, non, non. Ça ne nous dérange pas. Et puis, un peu de compagnie ne peut faire de mal à personne, d'autant plus que je suis sûr que vous n'avez nulle part où aller et comme vous ne parlez pas japonais, il sera difficile pour vous de vous loger ce soir et de trouver un travail rapidement.

Lily rougit légèrement, sachant parfaitement qu'il disait la vérité. S'ils n'avaient pas accepté de la laisser rester, elle aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir.

Elle sentit la fatigue s'emparer d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.


	2. Découverte sur ce monde et réalisation

Chapitre 2 : Découverte sur ce monde et réalisation.

\- Watari, y aurait-il une bibliothèque municipale où je pourrai trouver des livres en français ?

\- Oui bien sûr, voulez-vous que je vous y emmène.

\- Non, c'est bon, je voudrai juste un plan et quelques conseils pour pouvoir m'y rendre, si possible.

Watari sourit à ces mots puis prit un papier et lui fit un plan avec quelques indications. Elle le remercia, puis déposa les affaires qui se trouvaient dans son sac afin d'avoir de la place. Elle vérifia ensuite que son téléphone était bien en place dans sa poche...

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Oh... C'est mon téléphone...

\- Apparemment la technologie de votre monde est plus avancée que la nôtre.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Dans mon monde, nous sommes en 2018, c'est pour cela que mon téléphone portable est plus avancé.

\- Voulez-vous mon numéro, en cas de problème ?

\- Vous acceptez vraiment de me donner votre numéro ?

\- Oui, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, comment pourriez-vous nous joindre ?

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Le plus simple sinon, est que je vous donne mon numéro, vous m'enverrez ensuite un message pour que j'ai le vôtre.

Watari hocha la tête, puis ajouta le contact avant de lui envoyer ledit message. Son portable s'alluma alors, et l'homme aux cheveux gris fut fascinée quand elle commença à utiliser l'interface « tactile » de son téléphone.

\- Votre écran détecte vos doigts ! Mais combien à bien pu vous coûter votre téléphone ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, presque tous les portables, à mon époque, ont cette option.

Il n'en fut que plus impressionné. Lily s'excusa ensuite, puis pris congé.

L qui regardait en même temps les caméras de surveillance de l'hôtel, la vit passer et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait. N'avait-elle pas décidé de rester ? Il fallait qu'il éclaire cela au plus vite pour pouvoir se remettre au travail.

\- Watari ?

\- Oui ?

\- Où va Lily ? Ne devait-elle pas rester ?

\- Elle a simplement décidé d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Voulez-vous que je la surveille ?

\- Oui, si possible. Elle ne connait pas réellement ce monde, seulement l'image que le livre lui en a donné, et elle pourrait se mettre en danger.

Watari hocha la tête à ces mots, puis sortit à la suite de la jeune femme, non sans lâcher un sourire. Décidément, mettre L avec Lily serait peut-être plus simple qu'il ne le pensait, ce dernier s'intéressant déjà à sa sécurité.

Il fallut vingt bonnes minutes à l'étudiante en informatique pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et elle resta figée devant, cinq minutes, impressionnée par la taille du bâtiment. Elle rentra ensuite timidement en rangeant le plan dans sa poche de manteau. À l'accueil, en anglais, elle demanda où se trouvait les livres en français, tout en espérant secrètement qu'il y en ait. Étonnamment, elle découvrit qu'il y avait toute une section avec toute sorte d'œuvres françaises. Cela l'enchanta d'autant plus, et elle y alla d'un pas plus que décidé. Elle prit quelques livres d'histoire et un livre fantastique avant de ressortir. Son sac de cours était blindé et particulièrement lourd, mais elle ne le montra pas, et retourna calmement à l'hôtel en se souvenant du chemin qu'elle avait pris à l'aller.

Elle entra ensuite dans sa chambre sans un mot et se posa sur son bureau pour commencer sa lecture. En ouvrant le premier livre d'histoire, elle eut la grande surprise de découvrir que l'histoire de ce monde était très différente de celle de son monde.

La plus grande puissance du monde était toujours les Etats-Unis, mais les autres grandes puissances étaient plutôt les pays asiatiques que les pays européens. La première guerre mondiale avait d'ailleurs concerné le Japon et la Corée, tout comme la seconde, et dans la seconde guerre mondiale, les Etats-Unis s'étaient alliés au Japon tandis que la Chine avait aidé la Corée. La France s'était ensuite jointe au conflit au côté du Japon, sous la pression des Etats-Unis, et la guerre avait fini par une bombe atomique atterrissant sur Paris, décimant 20% de la population française au passage, et rendant la zone inhabitable. Le pays souffrait d'ailleurs depuis d'une grosse crise économique, malgré les nombreuses années passées et commençait tout juste à se relever.

Ainsi donc, il n'y avait plus de Tour Eiffel, plus d'Arc de Triomphe et encore moins de Louvre... Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Elle avait visité ces bâtiments une fois, avec son père, quand elle était petite, et elle avait été fascinée. C'est pourquoi, imaginer que ces lieux historiques et célèbres, n'existaient plus dans ce monde, était étrange.

Elle continua sa découverte de l'histoire avant de prendre une décision, elle allait écrire quelque part l'histoire de son monde pour ne pas l'oublier. Elle poussa donc les livres et attrapa les feuilles dans son sac, et écrivit tous les événements qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle resta ainsi des heures, faisant à peine une petite pause pour manger le midi. Elle nota également comment était Paris, à son époque.

Elle finit par s'effondrer sur son bureau, tôt dans la soirée, épuisée par tous les rebondissements de la journée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Watari entra dans la chambre avec un plateau repas. Il la vit alors, ainsi endormie, et sourit tendrement. Il la voyait un peu comme une des enfants de l'orphelinat, et tenait donc à elle comme à une fille.

Il posa l'assiette sur une commode, et souleva délicatement la jeune fille avant de la poser dans son lit. Il tira ensuite les couvertures, puis la regarda en compatissant. Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore vraiment compte, mais elle venait de tout perdre. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait se trouvaient dans un autre monde et elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais les revoir.

Il regarda ensuite, le bureau légèrement éclairé, et attrapa les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient pour les lire. Et son visage se changea sous la surprise. Ainsi, son monde avait une histoire différente de celui-ci ! C'était surprenant ! Elle devait avoir d'autant plus de mal à s'y retrouver !

Il récupéra donc les feuilles, ferma la porte discrètement, puis alla donner toutes ses feuilles à L, s'amusant au passage de la tête surprise qu'il fit en les parcourant.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Alors elle venait vraiment d'un autre monde ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucun doute ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir inventé tous ces événements historiques liés à son monde. C'était vraiment intéressant...

Quand Lily-Rose ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, et redécouvrir du regard la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle elle se trouvait, une réalité la frappa : elle était seule dans ce monde. Ses proches, ses quelques amis et tous ceux qu'elle connaissait se trouvait loin d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas les contacter. Elle s'effondra alors sur son lit en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela lui arrive ? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait osé trouver sa vie ennuyante ? Ou alors parce qu'elle préférait parfois les personnages de mangas aux personnes réelles ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais le résultat était le même, elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais revoir ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle resta donc un moment, recroquevillée dans son lit à pleurer, et quand Watari ouvrit discrètement la porte pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, il préféra la laisser seule. Elle en avait besoin, il en était parfaitement conscient. Et puis, il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'aimerait pas que lui ou L soit au courant de ce moment de faiblesse. Il referma lentement la porte, et ramena, en toute discrétion, le plateau garni dans la cuisine de la suite de L.

Après une demi-heure à pleurer, et un peu calmée, mais pas pour longtemps, la jeune femme se leva, lentement, et alla se poser à son bureau. Elle prit ensuite une feuille où elle écrivit à quoi ressemblait son père, et les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait avec lui.

Mon père est un homme courageux et chaleureux. Il me ressemble peu physiquement, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts, contrairement à ma mère, mais pour moi, c'est mon seul et unique parent. Depuis que ma mère est partie, il a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a élevée et encouragée, et c'est lui qui m'a poussée à avancer dans la vie, à me surpasser pour mes études et le sport, etc. Il me paye mes études et mon logement étudiant alors même que je lui ai proposé de prendre un travail pour payer. Il a toujours été là pour moi, j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, et pour ça, il est le meilleur des pères à mes yeux.

Je me souviens de tous les vacances de décembre où durant la première semaine, nous nous rendions dans une station de ski et passions la semaine entre ski intensif, patin à glace, bataille de boules de neige et chocolat chaud. C'était à chaque fois mon moment préféré de l'année. Nous passions Noël là-bas et attendions le père-Noël sur les pistes. Je m'en souviendrais toujours.

Nous ne faisions pas grand-chose d'autres à côté, son salaire n'étant pas très élevé en tant que dépanneur informatique, mais il faisait toujours une réserve pour ses vacances de fin d'année.

C'est lui qui m'a transmis sa passion pour l'informatique, mis à part que lui aime démonter et remonter des ordinateurs, alors que je préfère programmer.

En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si je ne peux plus jamais le revoir... Il est mon modèle et mon seul véritable ami, la seule véritable personne qui me comprenne, et penser que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu était la toute dernière, me fend le cœur bien plus que je ne pourrai jamais l'écrire. J'espère qu'un jour je trouverai le moyen de combler le vide qu'il a laissé, au moins en partie, si je ne peux pas le revoir.

En terminant sa phrase, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle se dépêcha donc de les stopper pour ne pas abîmer le texte qu'elle venait d'écrire, et en dépit de cause, elle pivota sur sa chaise pour protéger son travail. Elle resta cinq minutes ainsi, à pleurer silencieusement, en chassant rageusement les larmes de son visage. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible ! Elle détestait ce côté d'elle, hyperémotif, tout comme elle détestait ne pas être capable de regarder les autres et de les affronter avec courage. Elle se mordait donc les lèvres en attendant que sa crise de larmes passe, pour ne pas hurler au monde toute la haine qu'elle ressentait contre lui et surtout envers elle-même.

Une fois calmée, elle reprit les pages en partie vierges devant elle, et tout comme elle avait écrit sur son père, elle écrivit sur le reste de sa famille proche. Elle retourna ensuite se poser dans son lit, et elle ferma les yeux en serrant très fort sa couverture entre ses mains. Au moins ainsi, elle était sûre de ne jamais pouvoir les oublier.

Elle pensa alors aux lieux qui lui étaient familiers, où elle se sentait bien, et qu'elle rêvait de revoir, et elle se promit qu'un jour, elle y retournerait, même si ce n'était que dans ce monde, et même si c'était différent. Elle se rendormit bientôt, épuisée par sa crise de larmes précédente.

Vers midi, elle ouvrit faiblement un œil en se demandant qu'elle heure il était. Elle vit 12h à sa montre, et son estomac vide depuis la veille lui réclama de quoi le remplir. Elle se leva donc et sortit de la chambre d'un pas encore endormi. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant celle de L, et hésita. Elle allait peut-être le dérangé, devait-elle vraiment toquer ? Elle pouvait attendre Watari sinon, comme la veille... Oui mais elle en avait assez d'être seule et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait rencontrer son personnage préféré alors elle voulait en profiter, lui parler et lui poser des questions, même si elle savait que c'était impossible pour l'instant. Elle lâcha donc un soupir et commença à repartir quand la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit sur L.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu plantée devant la porte ? Tu peux rentrer tu sais, tu es mon invitée.

Lily-Rose rougit de honte d'avoir été surprise par le jeune homme, et elle entra timidement dans la pièce.

Watari sortit à ce moment de la cuisine avec son plateau repas, et en la voyant ici, il sourit avant de proposer :

\- Pourquoi ne mangeriez-vous pas ici à partir de maintenant ? Ça ne doit pas être drôle de manger toute seule... Pauvre enfant.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, je vous assure ! Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

\- Tu ne déranges pas, dit alors L surprenant la jeune fille et le vieil homme, qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Décidément, le comportement de L était de plus en plus encourageant pour ses plans, se dit Watari. Il sourit donc et guida leur invitée jusqu'à la petite table où elle avait bu le thé la veille.

L avait échappé ces mots. Premièrement, il avait décidé d'abandonner le vouvoiement au profit du tutoiement quand il avait découvert son histoire, cela paressait donc cohérent qu'il la tutoie, mais cette phrase, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de la dire. Il savait pertinemment que quelqu'un dans la même pièce que lui ne pourrait être qu'une distraction, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule. Pas après avoir compris qu'elle avait tout perdu. Et puis si elle était venue à l'origine c'était certainement pour ça aussi, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de rester toute seule dans une pièce toute la journée. En plus, sa compagnie lui était agréable, comme l'était celle de Watari, alors ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas qu'elle déjeune dans sa suite.


	3. Watari s'en mêle

Chapitre 3 : Watari s'en mêle.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table, et tandis que Lily-Rose mangeait le repas que lui avait préparé Watari, L l'observa légèrement en dégustant un gâteau également préparé par le vieil homme.

Ils prirent ensuite une tasse de thé, et alors qu'il les servait, Watari eut une idée vicieuse, tellement vicieuse, qu'il s'en voulut d'avance de la mettre en place. Il servit L, puis Lily-Rose, et il fit « accidentellement » tomber du thé sur le T-shirt et le pantalon de la jeune fille. Le thé n'étant pas bouillant, la jeune fille ne fut pas ébouillantée, mais elle fit tout de même un bon en arrière et regarda la tâche de thé qui s'étirait sur son T-shirt et son pantalon. Elle n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange, et elle avait justement prévu de demander à Watari d'aller en acheter avec lui après le repas.

\- Oh ma pauvre enfant, je suis vraiment désolée ! Que je suis maladroit ! Vous devriez vous changer ! Affirma Watari sous le regard tout sauf dupe et plutôt inquisiteur de L.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements, j'avais justement prévu de vous demander de m'emmener acheter des vêtements cet après-midi, si ça ne vous dérangeait pas.

\- Oh... L n'a qu'à vous prêter des vêtements !

Ce dernier s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé. Watari venait-il réellement de suggéré qu'il prête à Lily de ses vêtements ?! Il regarda l'homme d'un certain âge qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Apparemment oui.

L se leva donc à son tour en lâchant un soupire et fit signe à son invitée de le suivre. Il attrapa rapidement un pantalon et un T-shirt dans sa penderie, et le lui donna avant de lui indiquer la salle de bain. Il retourna ensuite au salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Watari ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de renverser du thé ainsi. Tu es irréprochable habituellement. Alors explique moi, pourquoi as-tu aspergé Lily ainsi ?

Le vieil homme garda le silence, se contentant de son sourire habituel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revenait en tenant le pantalon trop grand de L, et flottant dans l'un de ses T-shirt. Le cœur de L rata alors un battement sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Qu'elle était ce sentiment inconnu ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, même pas un vague soupçon, et il regarda donc son mentor de toujours qui se retint de rire devant la tête complètement perdu qu'il faisait.

Lily-Rose était morte de honte. L était clairement plus grand qu'elle et elle nageait donc dans ses vêtements. Le pantalon était trop large et ne tenait pas seul, elle devait donc le retenir. De plus, il était trop grand et elle marchait donc dessus avec ses pieds simplement couverts de petites chaussettes. Le T-shirt était gigantesque pour elle et il tombait donc jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule ! Elle rougissait donc en tordant distraitement le pantalon qu'elle tenait avec sa main gauche.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, une minute, deux minutes, personne ne savait quoi dire. Finalement, Watari prit la parole.

\- Je vais laver vos vêtements, et vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce qu'il vous faut comme affaires et j'irai les acheter.

\- Euh je préférerai le faire moi-même, bafouilla la blonde encore plus rouge, imaginant un instant Watari choisir ses sous-vêtements. Non ! Ce n'était pas envisageable.

\- Si vous insistez, nous irons donc quand vos vêtements seront propres et secs.

\- Dans ce cas, merci pour ce repas, je vais aller attendre dans ma chambre, pour ne pas déranger plus.

\- Tu ne déranges pas ! S'exclama à nouveau L.

Décidément, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il agissait sans réfléchir, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était comme si le fait qu'elle puisse penser qu'elle était une gêne lui était insupportable. C'était nouveau cette façon de penser, et ça l'intriguait beaucoup.

\- Merci, mais je pense que je vais quand même retourner dans ma chambre, je sais parfaitement que vous avez du travail et j'aimerai tenter de comprendre comment j'ai pu arriver ici.

\- Dans ce cas, je viendrai vous chercher quand vos vêtements seront propres.

\- Merci...

Puis elle quitta la pièce en se retenant de fuir comme un lièvre prit entre deux phares.

Environ deux heures et demi plus tard, les deux concernés partir faire les boutiques. Lily-Rose tint alors absolument à payer une partie des articles au moins avec le liquide qu'elle avait dans son porte-monnaie. Bien évidemment, Watari refusa, et elle glissa donc tous son argent de poche discrètement dans la poche de ce dernier en récupérant les sac à une caisse, ce qui amusa beaucoup Watari qui la vit faire, mais ne dit rien pour lui laisser le plaisir de croire qu'elle l'avait grugé. Elle resta de plus, plus que raisonnable dans ses achats, ne supportant pas de dépenser des milles et des cents, surtout venant de quelqu'un d'autre, et pour des affaires pour elle.

Quand ils rentrèrent, malgré tout bien chargés, il était presque l'heure de dîner. Watari accompagna donc l'invitée de L à sa chambre tout en l'aidant à porter les sacs, puis il la laissa ranger ses affaires et partit s'affairer pour le repas. Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme rejoignit la suite de L et ils dînèrent ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte se coucher.

L en profita pour voir un peu les dépenses de la journée et surtout leur montant. Quand il vit le total, il fut surpris et appela Watari.

\- Dis-moi, Watari, aurais-tu utiliser ton compte personnel pour les autres dépenses ?

\- Non, tout est là. Toutefois, Mademoiselle Lily m'a discrètement donné le contenu de son argent de poche pour en rembourser une partir. Elle ne sait pas que je l'ai vu faire. Je pense que l'idée de vous faire dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour elle lui était inconcevable. De plus, si je commence à bien cerner Mademoiselle Lily, il me semble qu'elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir être parfaitement à la mode et à dépenser des fortunes en vêtements. Je pense, qu'elle est plutôt comme vous.

L resta alors silencieux, assimilant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'est vrai que lui aussi n'avait pas cette impression la concernant. De plus, même dans des vêtements simples, elle était belle. Il en avait eu la preuve quand il l'avait vu porter ses vêtements quelques heures plus tôt.


	4. Décision importante

Chapitre 4 : Décision importante.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Lily eut une idée bien précise en tête. Elle petit déjeuna en vitesse, puis sortit sans un mot, surprenant les deux hommes. L commença alors à la suivre avec les caméras de surveillance de la ville. Ils la virent déambuler tout en questionnant de temps à autre les passants. Que cherchait-elle donc ainsi ?

La jeune blonde obtint enfin l'information qu'elle voulait et suivit les indications qu'on lui donna. Elle arriva bientôt devant un bâtiment de taille plutôt imposante sur laquelle était écrit « Ambassade française » en français et en japonais. Elle poussa alors les portes, puis rejoignit l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir si vous avez des postes à pourvoir ici ?

\- Euh je ne sais pas, je dois demander à mon supérieur, mais on a peut-être bien quelque chose.

La dame de l'accueil s'éloigna ensuite, se levant difficilement de son siège à cause de son ventre bien rond de femme enceinte.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec un grand homme d'un certain âge s'appuyant sur une canne de façon élégante, et semblant assez fier de son allure. Il avançait à son rythme sans faire attention à la pauvre femme enceinte à côté de lui qui peinait à le suivre, et la jeune française sut donc immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ce travail. Toutefois, il lui fallait un job, et c'était bien le seul endroit où une fille ne connaissant pas le japonais pourrait se faire embaucher dans la ville, surtout avec aucun diplôme supérieur en poche. Enfin c'était le seul endroit où elle pourrait trouver un emploi légal.

Elle sentit le regard du supérieur l'analyser, et crut voir un sourire malsain apparaître sur son visage un instant. Elle resta néanmoins de marbre. C'était sa seule option ! Elle ne pouvait pas éternellement dépendre de L et Watari. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Alors au moins pour un temps, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un job.

\- Vous avez des qualifications quelconques ?

\- J'ai obtenu mon baccalauréat avec mention, et je suis actuellement en licence d'informatique. De plus, j'apprends vite, et je parle un peu anglais. Je pense qu'un travail d'accueil, par exemple, pour remplacer une hôtesse en congé maternité, serait une bonne idée, si vous me le permettez.

\- C'est une excellente idée, que diriez-vous de commencer dès la semaine prochaine ?

\- Mais mon congé ne commence que... Commença la femme enceinte avant d'être interrompue pas un regard noir de son patron.

\- Si cela ne dérange pas Madame ici présente, et à condition que je puisse quitter le job quand je veux, Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons voir les modalités de votre embauche. Je vais vous fait un contrat pour demain. Peut-être voudriez-vous toutefois que je vous fasse faire un tour des locaux maintenant.

\- Oh, non, ça n'est pas la peine, j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation.

Cette réponse n'était clairement pas celle attendue par son futur supérieur et elle le vit très bien à sa grimace de colère. Mais elle fit comme si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, et elle les salua rapidement avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, elle s'éloigna un peu du bâtiment et elle haleta en frissonnant. C'était officiel, elle détestait ce type. Il lui donnait la chair de poule et la nausée !

Elle ferma donc deux secondes les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, puis expira lentement pour se calmer. Ensuite, elle fit le chemin en sens inverse et retourna à l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps-là, L avait observé sa réaction à la sortie de l'ambassade, mais la croyant en sécurité à l'intérieur, il n'en avait pas piraté les caméras. Il se demandait donc ce qui avait bien put se passer là-bas pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Et puis, qu'était-elle allée faire à l'ambassade française. Avait-t-elle besoin de parler français avec d'autres personnes ? Pourtant il était là lui, et Watari aussi ! Et tous deux parlaient parfaitement français ! Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

C'est pourquoi, à peine Lily-Rose fut-elle rentrée, qu'elle croisa L qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

\- Où étais-tu passée ?

\- Je me suis rendue à l'ambassade française.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour y trouver un travail, ce qui est d'ailleurs chose faite.

L resta un instant pantois. Un travail ? Mais pourquoi ? Il payait pourtant ses frais divers ! Voyant le regard perdu du détective, ce qui l'amusa légèrement au passage, la jeune femme continua ses explications.

\- Je ne peux pas supporter de rester là à rien faire et que vous payez mes frais gratuitement. Et comme je ne peux pas vous aider, j'ai été trouver ce travail d'hôtesse d'accueil à l'ambassade. Ainsi, je pourrais peut-être devenir autonome.

\- Quand commences-tu ? Demanda L en serrant les dents.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le fait qu'elle veille être autonome et donc s'éloigner de sa protection le dérangeait.

\- Je commence la semaine prochaine.

Le silence s'installa et la jeune femme quitta finalement le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant L réfléchir.

Durant la semaine suivante, Lily-Rose vint chercher le fameux contrat. Elle le lut soigneusement, vérifiant qu'aucune mention louche ne s'y trouvait, puis signa. Elle apprit également tout ce qu'elle put sur la ville et ses lieux touristiques. Elle revit deux trois mots d'anglais, et se rendit à la banque pour créer un compte, vérifiant au passage, avec peu d'espoir, si son compte était toujours existant. Étonnement, c'était le cas. Elle avait donc un peu d'argent de côté et avec son salaire, elle avait les moyens de payer un petit loyer. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Durant les quelques prochains mois, elle n'aurait pas à agir et si elle voulait éviter un maximum Light, il valait mieux qu'elle vive ailleurs qu'à l'hôtel. Surtout que L et Watari changeaient fréquemment d'hôtel pour l'instant, ce qui n'était pas des plus agréables. Elle décida donc de se trouver un appartement pas cher et d'y vivre jusqu'à l'apparition du deuxième Kira.

Ainsi, le week-end avant de commencer son nouveau travail, elle plia ses affaires dans une petite valise que lui avait offerte L pour les changements d'hôtels, et elle rejoignit sa suite en la tirant derrière elle.

En la voyant entrer avec sa valise, L fut surpris. Ils n'étaient pas censés changer d'hôtel avant le lendemain soir, alors que faisait-elle ?

\- Je... J'ai trouvé un petit appartement en ville, pas trop cher, et à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais partir vivre là-bas, mon travail me permettant de payer le loyer, l'eau et l'électricité. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, toi et Watari. Et vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans votre enquête. À une prochaine fois. Dit Lily-Rose d'une traite pour ne pas se dégonfler.

Et elle tourna les talons.

L n'en revenait pas. Que venait-elle de dire ? Elle partait ! Mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, et encore moins pourquoi il sentait son cœur se serrer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Peut-être par curiosité sur le mystère qui entourait son arrivée dans ce monde, se convainquit-il. Il refusait d'admettre qu'après avoir lu ce qu'elle écrivait sur elle, sur sa famille et sur son monde tous les soirs, il avait appris à la connaître et il s'était attaché à elle.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ? Tu sais que ça ne nous dérange pas de t'héberger.

\- Je vous remercie, mais au moins pour un temps, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule et de subvenir à mes besoins par mes propres moyens. Mais je suis sûre qu'on se reverra, alors en attendant, à la prochaine, L.

Et elle partit définitivement.

Lily-Rose avait le cœur pincé. En ces quelques semaines, elle s'était attachée à Watari, et surtout à L bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Toutefois, elle savait que son départ n'était que temporaire car pour sauver ces deux hommes importants pour elle, elle devrait revenir et agir.

L s'installa à son ordinateur et resta immobile un instant. Finalement, il appela Watari.

\- Watari, je veux que tu mettes en place une surveillance grâce à toutes les caméras possibles, de Lily. Elle a décidé de partir vivre seule, et je pense qu'il faut continuer à la surveiller. Au moins par acquis de conscience. Si une quelconque situation dangereuse venait à survenir près d'elle, je veux que tu mettes tous en place pour la protéger.

Watari se contenta de hocher la tête en retour. Le départ de Lily, bien que contrariant légèrement ses plans, permettrait également à L de réfléchir un peu plus à ses sentiments, et qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose se débloquerait chez le détective de génie.

Un mois plus tard, L recevait pour la première fois les membres de l'équipe de police combattant Kira. Il était fortement contrarié d'avoir dû montrer son vrai visage à d'autres personnes, mais il n'était pas complètement surpris. Pour que Lily en sache autant sur lui, en partant de son apparence, il s'était douté que cela signifiait qu'un jour il se présenterait à d'autres personnes.

Il eut alors une pensée pour elle. Tous les soirs quand il avait un instant de temps libre, il la regardait rentrer de l'ambassade à pied. Elle semblait exténuée, mais elle continuait à avancer peu importe les difficultés. Elle lui manquait. Elle avait été pendant un instant une distraction agréable et il la regrettait. Mais en même temps, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça car l'enquête Kira ne semblait pas avancer. Il se concentra donc sur les personnes qui allaient bientôt arriver, et laissa de côté, au moins pour un temps, le « cas » Lily.


	5. Mère

Chapitre 5 : Mère.

Quatre mois plus tard, alors que Lily lisait de vieilles archives de la bibliothèque, une information la laissa tremblante. Elle relut donc plusieurs fois l'article, sans pour autant pouvoir se calmer. Finalement elle se leva d'un coup et se faufila entre deux rangées de livres avant de passer un coup de téléphone.

\- Lily ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Watari... Pourrions-nous parler quelque part en toute discrétion ? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Dans ce cas, rendez-vous dans la ruelle derrière la bibliothèque, dans vingt minutes.

\- Mais, comment savez-vous où je suis ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais elle eut la sensation qu'il souriait avant de raccrocher. Elle rangea donc son téléphone, et s'assit. Elle remonta ses genoux devant sa poitrine et les enserra avec ses bras en fermant les yeux, tentant désespérément de faire cesser les tremblements de son corps. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette personne devait-elle refaire son apparition maintenant ! Alors même qu'elle croyait enfin avoir laissé cela derrière elle ! Alors même qu'elle croyait ne plus être affectée par elle... Pourquoi ?

Elle resta ainsi quinze bonnes minutes, resserrant de plus en plus ses bras autour de ses genoux, en inspirant et en expirant profondément. Finalement, elle regarda sa montre et se releva. Un peu comme un zombie, elle récupéra ses affaires, et sortit de la bibliothèque. Ensuite, elle se dirigea lentement, sans éveiller les soupçons, derrière la bibliothèque et elle attendit, en retenant les quelques tremblements qui la secouaient encore.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir un homme avec un long manteau noir arriver.

\- Lily...

\- Watari...

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je... Commença Lily en cherchant ses mots, tandis que le vent froid du mois de février accentuant ses tremblements. Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que ma mère avait disparu quand j'étais enfant. Eh bien... Je crois que je viens de la retrouver...

Les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tenez, regardez cet article.

Watari jeta un coup d'œil à l'article en question. Il s'agissait d'un fait divers comme un autre. Une femme française, installée au Japon, droguée et alcoolique avait tué son bébé parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas et qu'il faisait trop de bruit. C'était le père de l'enfant, accompagné des services sociaux qui avait trouvé le corps, étant à l'origine venus le chercher pour retirer la garde à la mère classée comme dangereuse. La femme était passée devant la cour et avait était condamnée à perpétuité.

Cet article intrigua légèrement Watari, mais sans plus. La femme, nommée Nikki Aegis ne lui disait rien du tout, et son nom n'était pas le même que celui de Lily, alors comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sûre, surtout qu'elle était très jeune quand sa mère était partie.

\- Son nom est différent, elle a certainement dû se marier, mais son visage, et surtout ce regard, je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Je suis sûre que cette femme ignoble citée dans cet article, c'est ma mère, dit-elle en crachant le dernier mot.

Lily réalisa à ce moment qu'en plus de la douleur et de la terreur que lui évoqué sa mère, elle lui faisait également ressentir une rage comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti. Elle haïssait sa mère plus que tout au monde ! Même Light ne lui évoquait pas un tel sentiment. Elle ressentait de la haine, de la pitié et de la terreur pour lui, mais pas une telle colère destructrice.

Watari voyait clairement les yeux de la jeune femme en face de lui s'enflammer comme jamais auparavant, et il comprit qu'elle disait la vérité.

\- Watari, pourriez-vous faire des recherches sur elle, s'il vous plait ? J'aimerai savoir ce qu'elle fait dans ce monde, et si elle sait comment elle est arrivée ici.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ah et n'en parlez pas à notre ami commun, s'il vous plait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit distrait.

L'homme au long manteau acquiesça. Une autre question vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

\- Watari, où en êtes-vous dans l'enquête ?

\- Ryusaki soupçonne le fils d'un policier d'être le coupable. Il a d'ailleurs déjà pris contact avec lui.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

L'homme aux cheveux gris la regarda quelque peu surpris, mais devina que ses paroles n'étaient pas pour lui. Il n'ajouta donc rien.

Finalement, ils se saluèrent, puis chacun parti d'un côté.


	6. Le second Kira

Chapitre 6 : Le second Kira.

À la suite de cela, tous les soirs, Lily-Rose surveilla les journaux télévisés, jusqu'au jour où le deuxième Kira fit enfin son apparition. Elle s'empressa alors de prendre son téléphone et de composer un numéro.

\- Watari, j'ai vu ce qu'il se passe avec le second Kira. Surtout, que personne ne se rende au studio de Sakura TV, je me charge de ramener les cassettes.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ce Kira tue à vue.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle emprunta ensuite la voiture de sa voisine de palier, en s'excusant d'avance, et en priant pour avoir assez pour payer les réparations qu'il faudrait nécessairement faire sur la voiture après cette soirée.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les studios en suivant l'itinéraire qu'elle avait étudié longuement durant ces derniers jours, puis elle fonça dans les portes vitrées de l'entrée et pila un grand coup pour ne pas percuter un mur.

Au même moment, Watari prévenait l'équipe et L. Ils virent en direct la voiture qui fonça dans le bâtiment, et le vieil homme comprit qui était la personne dans la voiture.

\- Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que personne ne devait agir, Watari ? Alors qui est là-bas ?

L'ancien directeur de la Wammy's House resta silencieux. Lui dire la vérité ne pourrait qu'être mauvais.

Lily-Rose se dégagea de la voiture, en retenant quelques couinements. Le pare-brise avait explosé sous le choc et de nombreux bris de verre étaient venus entailler sa peau. Néanmoins, elle continua sa mission. Elle courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et prit son air le plus sévère avant d'exiger qu'on lui donne les cassettes du deuxième Kira. Quand le directeur hésita en lui demandant pourquoi il devrait faire ça, elle menti en affirmant faire partie du FBI et enquêter sur l'affaire, c'était la première idée qui lui était passée par la tête.

Elle ressortit ensuite de la pièce avec les cassettes dans un sac, puis sortit son téléphone à nouveau.

\- Lily, c'est vous qui avez forcé l'entrée avec votre voiture ? Mais comment vous est venue cette idée ?

\- Longue histoire... Bon, j'ai les cassettes, mais il me faudrait une solution de repli de telle sorte que quiconque posé sur les toits alentours ne puisse pas me voir.

\- Je te rappelle quand tout sera prêt. En attendant, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a peu de risques de ce côté-là.

Cinq minutes plus tard, L, qui voyait des gens avec des casques s'affairer autour des studios, questionna à nouveau Watari, mais toujours sans succès.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, l'installation était terminée, et Lily rejoignit Watari qui l'attendait à côté d'une limousine. Quand il la vit arriver, saignant à de multiples endroits, il fut surpris des risques qu'elle avait pris.

\- Dans quel état vous vous êtes mise...

\- Hé hé hé... C'était la seule solution que je connaissais, répliqua Lily en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. En tout cas, dans l'anime ils ne montraient pas que ça faisait aussi mal, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

\- Heureusement que j'ai une trousse de secours dans la voiture.

C'est ainsi que durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, la jeune femme s'occupa de soigner ses blessures tant bien que mal, recouvrant sa peau de nombreux pansements tandis que son chauffeur lui jetait de temps à autre quelques coups d'œil.

Après deux-trois détours et un changement discret de voiture, les deux passagers arrivèrent à destination. Watari accompagna alors Lily jusqu'à la bonne chambre d'hôtel, cette dernière ne connaissant absolument pas ce nouvel hôtel. Décidément, comment faisait L pour systématiquement changer d'hôtel tout en gardant un certain standing. Elle chassa finalement rapidement cette pensée, quand elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre. Elle savait que derrière cette porte ne se trouvait pas seulement L, mais toute l'équipe d'enquête au grand complet, ce qui incluait Light. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'idée de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, mais elle se dit que pour sauver L, désormais elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de devoir se trouver assez fréquemment en compagnie de Kira. Elle inspira donc un grand coup, releva la tête et prit son visage le plus neutre et impassible avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ensuite, en même temps que tous les regards se braquaient sur elle, elle avança fièrement jusqu'à L et lui tendit le sac.

\- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois blessée comme ça ? Et c'est quoi ça ? Demanda L en saisissant le sac qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Voici les cassettes que vous vouliez. Je vais vous laisse maintenant.

Et elle repartit auprès de Watari aussi vite qu'elle le put, non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle était capable de voir Riuk qui volait à côté de Light.

L resta un instant figé le sac à la main. Quand il avait vu arriver Lily couverte de pansements, et avec un visage inexpressif qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait. Ensuite, maintenant qu'elle lui avait expliqué, il était légèrement paniqué et complètement ahuris par les réalisations qu'amenaient ses dires. C'était elle qui avait foncé dans l'immeuble avec sa voiture, et c'est pour ça qu'elle était blessée. Elle avait mis sa vie en jeu pour récupérer ses cassettes parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le découvrent au prix de quelques morts que le deuxième Kira aurait fait, étant donné qu'il tuait à vue comme le leur avait dit Watari. Une deuxième réalisation toucha alors L. C'était elle qui avait dit à Watari pour le deuxième Kira, et si elle avait agi ainsi, c'est parce qu'il devait y avoir eu des morts, et qu'elle avait préféré risquer sa vie que de laisser des hommes mourir. Décidément, cette fille était assez extraordinaire.

Par réflexe, L recommença à triturer sa lèvre avec son pouce en réfléchissant tandis que les autres personnes dans la pièce se demandaient ce qu'il venait de se passer. L ayant parlé en français avec Lily, ils n'avaient pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, et donc ils se posaient des questions. Finalement, ce fut Matsuda qui posa la question qui trottait dans l'esprit de tout le monde.

\- Euh... C'était qui et pourquoi elle était là ? Je n'ai pas bien compris en quel langue vous parliez.

Un silence s'installa un instant avant que L ne se retourne vers son ordinateur et réponde.

\- Elle s'appelle Lily et elle venait amener les cassettes du deuxième Kira.

\- Mais c'est qui ? Insista Matsuda.

\- Une amie intéressante, répondit L un peu ailleurs.

Les membres de l'équipe échangeaient alors des regards ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse et ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter ces propos.

Ils furent coupés dans leurs réflexions par L qui commença à étudier les cassettes du deuxième Kira.

Light ne se concentra toutefois pas vraiment sur les éléments de l'enquête, bien trop occupé par ses réflexions et par le rire de Riuk. En effet, ce dernier avait bien vu le regard que lui avait jeté Lily, et il avait donc compris qu'elle pouvait le voir. Et comme chaque fois que Riuk riait, Light se doutait qu'il avait vu quelque chose que lui n'avait pas vu et qui pourrait aller contrer ses plans. Il se questionnait aussi sur comment « l'amie intéressante » de L avait su pour le fait que le deuxième Kira « tuait à vue », car il se douter que c'était elle qui avait donné cette information à L. Il fallait qu'il la garde à l'œil, elle pourrait vite devenir une menace. Mais en même temps, si elle disait vrai, il fallait qu'il rencontre le deuxième Kira et le convainque de joindre sa cause, ses yeux de shinigami pouvant l'aider pour tuer L.

Pendant ce temps-là, Watari était parti avec Lily pour lui réserver une chambre pour la nuit. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que c'était le plus raisonnable à faire.

Ils remontèrent ensuite à la chambre en question, et Watari en profita pour interroger Lily.

\- C'est parce que vous l'aviez lu dans le livre que vous saviez pour le fait que le second Kira peut tuer à vue, n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui.

\- Qui devait mourir pour que nous le découvrions ?

\- Un policier et Ukita, et c'est le père de Light qui aurait dû récupérer les cassettes après avoir voler une ambulance.

\- Je vois, mais dites-moi, quel est votre véritable objectif ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné tant de mal pour récupérer ses cassettes ?

\- Premièrement, je ne voulais pas que des personnes meurent inutilement alors que j'avais la possibilité de les sauver. Deuxièmement, ... Je veux vous sauver vous et L, alors je dois agir dès maintenant !

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Oui... Dans le livre de mon monde, vous mourrez.

\- Mais pourquoi faites-vous tant d'efforts pour nous sauver ? Vous n'y êtes pas forcée !

\- Je... Quand l'auteur vous a tué, j'ai... j'ai trouvé ça tellement triste et tellement cruel que quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde et que j'ai réalisé que je pouvais tenter de vous sauver, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de me promettre que je ferai tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour vous sauver. Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir que ce n'est pas forcément gagné, parce que mon arrivée dans ce monde, et mon action de la soirée ont peut-être altéré l'histoire, et donc je ne suis pas sûre de la suite des événements. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas trop si j'échoue... Bégaya la jeune femme.

Watari sourit à sa petite touche d'humour finale, destinée uniquement à alléger l'atmosphère. Néanmoins, les paroles de la jeune fille lui parvinrent bien et les implications qui allaient avec, aussi. Elle tentait de les sauver coûte que coûte, et pour cela, il lui était profondément reconnaissant. De plus, le fait qu'elle soit déjà attaché à L le rendait heureux, et lui faisait dire qu'il avait eu un bon pressentiment quand il avait imaginé qu'elle puisse être avec L dans un avenir proche.

Finalement, les membres de l'équipe rentrèrent chez eux après avoir choisi entre rester malgré les risques, ou partir. C'est ainsi que dans l'équipe, il ne resta plus que L, Light, Matsuda, Mogi et le père de Light.

L, enfin libre, décida d'aller parler avec Lily, Watari lui ayant discrètement dit plus tôt qu'il avait pris une chambre pour la jeune femme. Il ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre et la trouva endormie paisiblement sur le lit. Elle avait l'air tellement détendue et loin de toute préoccupation et il se surprit alors à rester l'observer un moment. Il la trouvait belle... Et c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait autant d'effet. Il réalisa alors qu'elle lui avait vraiment manqué ces quelques derniers mois. La voir tous les jours le rendait étonnement heureux, et il commençait maintenant à penser qu'il pourrait lentement développer des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il se réprimanda cependant rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Premièrement parce qu'il était en plein milieu d'une enquête dangereuse et que si jamais ses sentiments venaient à se faire connaitre, Kira pourrait les utiliser contre lui en s'en prenant à Lily. Deuxièmement, elle repartirait peut-être bientôt dans son monde, et s'il s'attachait à elle, il ne pourrait qu'être blessé. Il posa donc son pouce devant sa bouche comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était face à une énigme impossible à résoudre. Puis s'approcha lentement d'elle et se pencha avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur son front. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il retourna ensuite en toute discrétion dans sa suite, et se tourna vers Watari pour trouver des réponses à ses questions.

\- Watari, sais-tu pourquoi Lily a été chercher ses cassettes malgré les risques ?

L vieil homme fut alors bien heureux de lui dire toute la vérité, en espérant que cela les fera se rapprocher. Après tout, il lui avouait tout d'abord que c'était une fille courageuse et prête à risquer sa vie pour sauver d'autres personnes, et que de plus, elle tenait à lui.

L, de nouveau perturbé par toute ses informations, pirata les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité du studio TV où tout c'était passé, et il regarda comment Lily avait récupéré les biens du deuxième Kira.


	7. Retour dans l'équipe

Chapitre 7 : Retour dans l'équipe : « il est temps d'agir ! ».

Le lendemain, quand Lily se leva, elle alla discrètement voir Watari pour lui parler. Elle passa donc sur la pointe des pieds loin derrière L qui regardait encore une fois les enregistrements du deuxième Kira, et rejoignit le coin cuisine de la suite.

\- Bonjour Watari.

\- Oh bonjour Lily, j'étais justement en train de préparer votre petit déjeuner.

\- Oh c'est très gentil, mais je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps ce matin. Je dois aller voir mon patron, mais je voulais vous demander quelque chose avant.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je... Serait-il possible que je reste avec vous, je veux dire dans votre hôtel à partir de maintenant ? Les choses vont s'accélérer et je voudrais être là pour agir.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est même un véritable plaisir que de vous avoir ici.

\- Bien sûr en contrepartie, je tiens à vous aider pour toutes les tâches diverses qu'i faire.

\- Et votre emploi ?

\- J'y vais justement ce matin pour mettre fin à mon contrat.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne.

\- Ce serait bien volontiers. Merci.

\- Mais d'abord, mangez, vous devez être affamée après la nuit que vous avez eue.

Lily-Rose sourit, appréciant la bienveillance de l'homme en face d'elle et elle s'attabla pour manger les délicieux pancakes que lui avait fait Watari. Elle n'avait jamais goûté auparavant, mais c'était véritablement succulent, comme elle s'y attendait.

Ils quittèrent ensuite tous deux l'immeuble, croisant les membres de l'équipe qui furent légèrement surpris de la voir en grande conversation avec le vieil homme habituellement si silencieux. Mais personne n'arriva encore à identifier le langage, les deux parlant bien trop rapidement. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que ce n'était pas de l'anglais.

Watari prit la voiture avec Lily, ne se déguisant pas pour l'occasion, souhaitant passer pour un simple grand-père qui passe une journée avec sa petite-fille. Avant d'aller à l'ambassade, ils firent un saut à l'appartement de Lily pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires et voit avec sa voisine pour le remboursement des frais de la voiture. Bien sûr Watari intervint décrétant qu'il se chargerait de payer les frais et faire remorquer la voiture dans les plus brefs délais, au pied de l'immeuble.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'ambassade, Watari se tourna pour proposer à Lily de l'accompagner. Cette dernière accepta en se sentant soulagée. Elle savait que son patron avait des vues sur elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et elle avait réussi à rester à l'écart jusqu'à présent, mais elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait face à son départ précipité, et elle avait donc peur qu'il passe à l'action.

Elle entra donc dans le bâtiment avec Watari, puis se dirigea dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du chef de service. Elle inspira ensuite un grand coup, et Watari vit clairement sa main trembler alors qu'elle toquait puis saisissait la poignée pour entrer.

\- Mlle Garnet, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, et qui est cet homme qui vous accompagne ? Demanda le propriétaire du bureau en devenant plus froid quand il parla de l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune femme.

\- C'est mon grand-père... Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour mettre fin à mon contrat, comme convenu.

\- Mais attendez, et qu'allez-vous faire ? Et puis nous avons besoin de quelqu'un ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

\- Si je le peux, c'était une des conditions pour que j'accepte le travail. De plus, vous avez déjà une employée ! Je vous rappelle que je remplace juste Sophie qui est en congé maternité depuis un bon moment et qui n'a sûrement qu'une hâte, retrouver son travail.

Le patron se leva alors et attrapa le col de Lily avant de la tirer vers lui pour lui crier dessus.

\- Espèce de sale chienne ! Tu vas rester ici et faire ce que je te dis de faire ! Et ne croit pas que c'est ton grand-père qui va m'impressionner, il est...

Le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps de finit sa phrase que Watari lui attrapa le poignet violemment, le faisant lâcher Lily et le tordit à le faire hurler. Il plaça en même temps une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit et ne pas rameuter toute la sécurité

\- Vous allez laisser ma petite fille partir ou je vous brise tous les os du poignet puis du bras, un à un.

Terrifié, le patron de Lily acquiesça en pleurant. Watari le lâcha donc puis fit signe à Lily qu'il en avait terminé ici. Ils ressortirent donc après avoir récupéré son dernier chèque.

Une fois dans la voiture, la jeune femme s'effondra sur le siège, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait été terrifiée quand l'homme lui avait attrapé le col et elle avait bien cru que Watari ne pourrait rien faire pour la sauver du sort qui l'attendait. Néanmoins elle était restée forte pour les apparences, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'effrayait. Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir en plus cette satisfaction. C'est pourquoi, quand Watari était intervenu elle avait senti le soulagement s'ajouter à la boule d'émotions déjà présente, et cette dernière avait grossi et grossi jusqu'à tel point qu'elle ne put plus la contenir. Et elle était donc là à pleurer comme une fontaine sur le siège passager avant de la voiture.

Watari qui comprenait aisément que la jeune blonde à côté de lui ait besoin d'évacuer la tension de l'entrevue ne dit rien. Il avait fait des recherches sur le patron de Lily, c'est pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Il se doutait qu'il pourrait de montrer violent et plus encore.

Il retourna donc à l'hôtel, et le temps qu'ils arrivent, les pleurs de Lily n'étaient plus que des petits reniflements. Il descendit et ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme, tel un gentleman. Elle le remercia en se frottant les yeux et tenta un léger sourire avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre avec ses affaires emballées dans des cartons, et elle posa tout dans un coin. Elle inspira ensuite un coup pour se calmer, mais les larmes la reprirent et elle les chassa donc avant de se forcer à respirer profondément, fermant les yeux quelques secondes et vidant son esprit en imaginant un vent balayant toute pensée négative.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la suite de L, la traversa le plus discrètement possible, même si elle sentit bien deux trois regards s'accrocher à elle, et elle alla dans la cuisine pour aider Watari à préparer le repas qu'ils mangeraient tous les deux, L ne mangeant que des sucreries et les autres envoyant quelqu'un acheter à manger. Ils firent toutefois du thé pour tout le monde.

L était intrigué. Il était sûr d'avoir vu des traces de larmes sur le visage de Lily, mais pourquoi donc ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il sentait ses sentiments remonter et son désir de réponse grandir. Il détestait la voir ainsi et il voulait savoir ce qui était à l'origine de ses larmes, ce qui bien évidemment le déconcentrait fortement.

Décidément, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle, cela le rendait moins performant. Il se promit donc de chercher des réponses auprès de Watari le soir même.

Lily-Rose et Watari ressortirent ensuite faire les courses, et en jetant un discret coup d'œil au groupe de travail. La jeune femme vit donc qu'ils travaillaient à l'élaboration de la réponse du faux Kira pour le second Kira.

Le temps filait et il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère un exemplaire traduit de l'agenda de Misa quand elle le leur enverrait.

Le soir même, quand L découvrit l'origine des larmes de Lily, il eut envie de pourrir la vie de l'homme derrière tout ça. Elle avait déjà enduré une grosse souffrance quelques mois plus tôt et alors que la plaie se refermait tout juste, cet être abjecte la menaçait. Il trouvait cela intolérable. Il inspira plusieurs coups, pour se calmer, sous le regard surpris de Watari. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela affecte autant L. Il avait bien vu que le détective était un peu plus en phase avec ses sentiments depuis quelques temps, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que son disciple avait enfin compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la jeune femme. Il savait donc que maintenant, il tenterait de repousser ses sentiments au second plan, ce qui ne ferait que les amplifier jusqu'au moment où il les accepterait enfin. Ensuite, il faudrait que Lily fasse de même pour qu'une histoire soit possible entre eux. Il se doutait toutefois que cela prendrait un peu plus de temps pour la blonde car ayant tout perdu récemment, la plaie de son cœur était encore bien ouverte et elle ne pouvait donc pas encore prendre conscience des nouvelles émotions qui venaient combler le vide de la perte.


	8. Ren, j'ai besoin de ton aide

Chapitre 8 : Ren, j'ai besoin de ton aide

Quelques jours plus tard, la réponse du second Kira leur fut envoyée et Lily demanda donc un exemplaire traduit de l'emploi du temps, prétextant en avoir besoin pour savoir si les événements avaient vraiment changé. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, même si en pratique, elle voulait surtout savoir quand aurait lieu le rendez-vous d'échange de cahiers.

Et c'est ainsi que le jour en question, elle demanda à Watari s'il était possible qu'elle monte avec Matsuda et Light en voiture, pour qu'il la dépose dans le quartier commerçant, qu'elle y fasse deux trois emplettes bien spécifiques.

Il accepta, ne se doutant de rien, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté de Light qui lui filait toujours des frissons. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Matsuda monte à l'avant. Bon d'accord, c'était le plus âgé des trois, mais lui au moins ne connaissait pas la nature foncièrement mauvaise de Light et il ne faisait donc pas un sursaut au moindre de ses mouvements dans sa direction. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, le tueur en série commença une discussion avec elle, en anglais.

\- Bonjour, je suis Light Yagami, enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Je m'appelle Lily.

\- Je vois que tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom... mais je comprends parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, Ryusaki me soupçonne, il est donc normal, que tu ne me fasses pas confiance. Mais dit moi, comment as-tu rencontré Ryusaki ?

\- C'est une longue histoire que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi froide avec moi, je ne t'ai rien fait. S'exclama Light en faignant l'innocence. Je voulais juste tenter de faire connaissance...

La blonde put encore une fois constater l'étendue de son talent d'acteur. Et ça ne l'écœurait que plus encore. Elle était heureuse d'avoir arrêté le manga à la mort de L parce qu'imaginer cet être abjecte à la place du détective mondialement connu lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle fit alors inconsciemment un mouvement pour s'éloigner de Light, et seul Watari sembla le remarquer, ce qui lui fit penser que pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, Lily semblait effrayée par Light et en même temps écœurée. Peut-être que l'hypothèse, selon laquelle Light était Kira, était belle et bien fondée... Mais sans preuve, il ne pouvait le prouver.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, Lily s'empressa de descendre de voiture, souhaitant s'éloigner plus possible du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Et tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le groupe d'amis de Light, censé leur servir de couverture, Lily remercia Watari qui lui tendit une carte bleue. Cependant, elle refusa poliment, expliquant qu'elle avait encore de l'argent sur son compte et que tant que ce serait le cas, elle ne toucherait pas à leur argent à lui ou à L. Elle s'éloigna ensuite en souriant.

Elle vérifia qu'il était hors de portée avant de suivre discrètement le groupe de Light, non sans avoir attaché ses cheveux, mis une casquette et des lunettes de soleil afin de passer pour quelqu'un autre.

Elle les suivit un bon moment. Regardant toutes les vitrines du côté gauche de Light jusqu'au moment où elle la repéra. Ren se tenait tranquillement à côté d'une table où était assise Misa déguisée.

Elle poussa donc la porte du café avec un plan bien défini en tête. Elle se posa à côté de la table, en faisant semblant d'être surexcitée et de ne pas voir Ren, et elle s'adressa à elle en français. Tout l'enjeu de son plan se trouvait là.

\- Dieu de la mort, je sais que tu es là, je peux te voir. Je suis ici pour te prévenir. Je connais en partie la suite de événements, et ta protégée sera bientôt en grand danger de mort. Elle sera emprisonnée par L et interrogée durant un mois. Elle te demandera alors d'abandonner le cahier, et tu travailleras pour un être abject en suivant les instructions du cerveau de tout cela. Malheureusement cet être sera tué et ta protégée se retrouvera à nouveau en danger car tous les soupçons se porteront sur elle. Je peux toutefois t'aider à la protéger, mais il y a une condition : quoi qu'il de passe, tu ne devras pas tuer L, et tu devras suivre mes indications. Quand ton possesseur changera, revient me chercher, pour que nous parlions du reste du plan. Ah et ne parle en aucun cas du véritable contenu de cette conversation à ta protégée.

\- Euh excusez-moi, dit finalement en anglais Misa quand Lily s'arrêta en lui tendant un papier et un crayon. Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit, mais vous voulez un autographe, c'est ça ?

\- Oh vous ne parlez pas français ?

\- Euh... Non.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez Marion Cotillard, une célèbre actrice française. Je me suis trompée, dit alors Lily en prenant son air le plus triste et dépité. Désolé et bonne journée...

Et elle ressortit toujours avec son air abattu.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit au départ ? Demanda Misa une fois qu'elle ne vit plus Lily.

\- Oh elle disait qu'elle était ravie de rencontrer une star comme vous, et elle s'extasiait sur vos compétences d'acteur. Enfin sur celle de Marion Cotillard.

\- Je croyais que c'était un fan qui m'avait reconnue et qui voulait un autographe. Je suis un peu déçue, je dois te l'avouer. Mais nous avons atteint notre objectif, nous savons qui est Kira. Light... C'est un joli prénom.

Lily alla ensuite acheter des chocolats pour L et Watari, pour les remercier de l'accueillir. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait et c'était la moindre des politesses. Elle acheta également un livre en anglais de développement web. Elle s'entraînerait ainsi à l'anglais et pourrait apprendre le développement web qu'elle était censée avoir appris au second semestre de son année de licence. Elle acheta également un livre de coloriages relaxants et des crayons de couleurs. Puis voyant l'heure avancée, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, non sans avoir tour d'abord retiré sa casquette et ses lunettes avant de détacher ses cheveux pour retrouver son apparence originelle.

Elle arriva en avance de cinq minutes et souffla donc de soulagement. Elle détestait être en retard. Elle vit bientôt le groupe de Light venir vers elle et elle sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur elle la mettant terriblement mal à l'aise tandis que les amis de Light lui demandaient si c'était une nouvelle conquête. Il acquiesça et passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily en souriant.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, L devint vert. Depuis quand Light était-il aussi proche de Lily ? Et les insinuations qu'il avait avec ses amis lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. À Jalousie quand tu nous tiens...

Mais la suite des événements le rendit heureux. Après s'être figée, le visage de la jeune femme blonde c'était teinté de rage et elle lui avait violemment écrasé le pied avant de se dégager de son étreinte en le fusillant du regard. « Bien fait ! » pensa L en prenant un sourire satisfait qui heureusement pour lui échappa aux membres du groupe restés avec lui.

De son côté Light bouillonnait. Il avait trouvé Lily assez mystérieuse et intriguant et il devait avouer qu'elle était jolie. De plus elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles qui tombaient à ses pieds au premier regard, et elle était intelligente. Alors, il avait pensé à faire d'elle une alliée et qui sais peut-être plus, pour sa cause. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait L et pourrait donc peut-être lui donner des informations pour le contrer. Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives pour lui faire du charme, elle semblait complètement insensible, et pire encore il avait l'impression qu'il l'écœurait. Et elle venait de le ridiculiser devant tous ses amis, ce qui le mettait légèrement hors de lui. Mais il y arriverait. Il se promit qu'un jour il ferait d'elle sa femme et qu'elle rejoindrait sa cause, de son plein gré ou non.

Le groupe d'amis finit par se séparer, et Watari arriva enfin. Il fut surpris de l'humeur dans laquelle se trouvait Lily. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi... contrariée... non ce n'était pas le bon mot, mais il garda celui-ci en tête à défaut de mieux. Cette fois-ci, Lily ignora la politesse et monta à l'avant refusant de se trouver à nouveau à côté de Light. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours eu plutôt peur de lui, mais c'était fini maintenant, la rage et le dégoût avait remplacer la crainte. Finalement, il ne valait pas mieux que les criminels qu'il tuait et même s'il était plutôt intelligent, il agissait souvent comme le pire des imbéciles, laissant de nombreuses émotions le guider. C'est le plaisir de se sentir au-dessus des autres qui le poussait réellement à tuer. C'est son arrogance qui le faisait vouloir tuer L, et sa fierté blessée, et non la peur pour sa cause comme il le prétendait. C'est la peur qui l'avait poussée à tuer l'agent du FBI et c'était encore en grande partie l'arrogance qui l'avait poussée à travailler avec L tout en complotant dans son dos.

Mais elle se le promettait, elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais agir ! Elle le ferait emprisonner, envoyer à l'asile ou tuer, mais il ne serait plus jamais libre quand elle en aurait fini.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôtel, un message signalant que le second Kira avait rencontré le premier leur parvint et ils furent tous choqués. Lily préféra donc aller attendre dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire semblant et elle ne voulait plus être dans la même pièce que Light avant un bon moment. Et puis, elle n'aurait plus à agir avant un certain temps, désormais. Elle devrait attendre que Ren tienne sa promesse parce qu'elle s'en doutait, elle le ferait, pour protéger Misa.

Deux heures plus tard, le premier membre de l'équipage partait, suivit d'un autre, vingt minutes plus tard, etc.

Elle attendit donc patiemment d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne avant de récupérer les chocolats. Il était tard, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Mais elle savait que si elle repoussait encore, elle ne leur donnerait jamais. Elle entra donc dans la suite de L, qui se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un ait oublié quelque chose, mais pas à voir Lily. Il la croyait endormie comme tous les soirs précédents à cette heure-ci, et de ce qu'il voyait, elle luttait contre la fatigue.

\- Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?

\- Oh non, j'attends juste Watari pour vous donner quelque chose. Je l'ai prévenu tout à l'heure quand il m'a amené mon repas que je voulais vous donner quelque chose une fois que tout le monde serait parti. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que le vieil homme fit son apparition. Lily-Rose retira alors ses mains de derrière son dos, et tendit dans la direction de chacun une boîte de chocolats.

\- C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie si gentiment, dit Lily timidement en rougissant légèrement d'embarras. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais mon père m'a toujours appris à remercier comme il se doit les gens qui font des choses pour nous, donc... Voilà...

Watari s'inclina en retour, puis récupéra la boîte de chocolats qui lui était destinée avant de repartir pour les laisser un peu seuls.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. L semblait figé tandis que la jeune femme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas cette marque de chocolats... Ou peut-être qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal...

De moins en moins sûre de ses actions, son bras tendu avec les chocolats se replia lentement vers elle et elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'es pas forcé de les prendre...

L sortit enfin de son état de béatitude et réalisa qu'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il réalisa également que pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait, elle l'avait tutoyé et il avait apprécié cela, lui donnant l'impression qu'une des barrières qui les séparaient était tombée.

Il se la donc de son siège et s'approcha de Lily qui fuyait son regard. Un instant son regard fut attiré par ses lèvres, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée pour ne pas être trop fortement tenté.

\- J'aime ces chocolats, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne m'attendais juste pas vraiment à ce que tu nous en offres. En tout cas, merci Lily-Rose, dit L en récupérant lesdits chocolats, seule barrière réelle qui les séparait.

Lily rougit légèrement en l'entendant prononcer son nom complet, et comme une biche apeurée, elle s'empressa de prendre la fuite et de retourner dans sa chambre, ce qui amusa Ryusaki. Au moins voyait-il qu'elle n'était pas totalement insensible à son charme.

Deux semaines plus tard, Light et Misa étaient enfermés, et comme convenu, Lily reçu la visite du dieu de la mort. Elle vint la trouver directement dans la chambre que lui avait réservé L dans le nouvel immeuble construit spécialement pour l'enquête. L l'ayant prévenue de la présence de caméra un peu partout, elle regarda un instant le dieu de la mort avant de se lever de son bureau, et de sortir. Elle prétexta avoir besoin d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes à l'air libre et elle sortit faire un tour en ville. Une fois suffisamment éloignée, elle se tourna vers le dieu de la mort.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, humaine. Alors expliques moi maintenant qu'elle est ton plan pour sauver Misa.

\- Le nouveau possesseur du Death Note fait partie du groupe Yotsuba, n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui... Répondit Ren toujours impressionnée par sa capacité à savoir des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître, alors qu'elle était certaine qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine.

\- Mon objectif est de faire que L pense que Light est le premier Kira, et ton nouveau possesseur, le second. Il oubliera alors les soupçons pesants sur Misa et elle sera sauvée. Mais il faut que tu me promettes certaines choses. Quand dans quelques mois, semaines, jours, je ne sais pas exactement, Misa sera interrogée par le groupe Yotsuba, je veux que tu n'interviennes pas et surtout que tu ne lui rendes pas la mémoire. Sa perte de mémoire est sa meilleure protection contre tout soupçon. Et ne t'inquiètes pas dieu de la mort, elle ne sera pas en danger, je te le promets, car tu feras croire à Higuchi, il me semble que c'est son nom, que je suis le second Kira, et que je possède les yeux de shinigamis.

\- Je peux faire cela.

\- Il faudrait également que tu me dises où se trouve le second death note, celui que Light a enterré. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Le shinigami hocha la tête, puis elle lui indiqua le chemin. Lily déterra alors le précieux ouvrage, faisant venir Riuk.

\- Tu es la fille qui peut nous voir sans death note, n'est-ce pas. Alors comme ça ton véritable objectif et de t'approprier les pouvoirs du death note. Hé bas je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

\- Tais-toi Riuk. Si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour ça. Je veux que tu donnes le death note à Ren et que tu retournes dans ton monde. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Et saches que si jamais tu venais à recommencer à petite expérience, je laisse tout pouvoir à Ren pour t'arrêter en pensant que c'est à cause de toi que Misa et s'est retrouvée en danger.

Le regard de Ren se durcit à ses mots, et elle tendit la main vers Riuk pour qu'il lui passe le death note. Riuk comprit alors qu'il avait perdu.

\- Bien joué, gamine. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je te tire ma révérence.

Et après avoir donné le death note il disparut.

\- Ren, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ce dieu dangereux. Saches que si jamais un nouveau Kira venait à apparaître. Les soupçons se porteraient automatiquement sur Misa. C'est pourquoi, je me doute que tu le surveilleras de près.


	9. Souffrance imprévue

Chapitre 9 : Souffrance imprévue.

Trois jours plus tard, une information télévisée laissa Lily tremblante dans la salle de travail. Et tandis que L et les autres ne le remarquaient pas particulièrement, cette dernière se posant toujours dans un coin à l'écart de la pièce, Watari vit le désarroi de la jeune femme. Il apparut alors sur l'écran devant L pour lui parler.

\- Ryusaki, il semblerait que mademoiselle Lily ait un problème.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et tout le monde se tourna vers Lily qui s'était maintenant assise contre un mur et avait replié ses jambes contre elle, cachant son visage baigné de larmes dans ses genoux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça l'affecte autant ? Elle la détestait pourtant ! Elle n'avait jamais été là pour elle, elle s'était toujours sentie comme un boulet avec elle, et pourtant, quand elle avait vu son nom sur la liste des tués de la semaine par Kira, ou plutôt son nouveau nom, elle avait senti son cœur se déchirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ses larmes silencieuses devinrent vite incontrôlables et L resta figé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout à coup elle s'effondrait. Il détestait la voir ainsi. Mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour la calmer. Pourtant, il refusait de la laisser ainsi. Il s'approcha donc lentement d'elle et lui toucha lentement l'épaule en prononçant son prénom. Elle lui lança en retour un regard tellement triste, tellement désespéré et tellement perdu, qu'il en fut pantois. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien put la mettre dans cet état ? Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux lentement, pleurant toujours sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

L se pencha un peu plus, avec précaution, pour ne pas l'effrayer et il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos avant de la soulever du sol.

\- Les autres, continuez les recherches pendant que j'emmène Lily à sa chambre.

Il prit ensuite la direction des escaliers, suivit à quelques mètres par Light.

Rapidement, il sentit les doigts de Lily s'accrocher à son T-shirt tandis que sa tête était enfouie contre sa poitrine. Et bien que ce ne soit pas le moment. Il profita de sa présence contre lui et lui murmura quelques mots rassurants, suffisamment doucement pour que Light ne les entende pas.

Il la posa bientôt sur son lit tandis que l'étudiant barjot auquel il était attaché, était rester en dehors de la pièce sachant qu'il devait les laisser seuls. Quand Ryusaki voulut s'éloigner, Lily agrippa son T-shirt et lui parla faiblement, la fatigue commençant à prendre le dessus.

\- Je la détestais, tu sais... Elle n'a jamais vraiment été là... Et quand elle l'était, elle était méchante avec moi... Mais c'était ma mère... Et... Penser qu'il l'ait tuée... M'affecte plus que je ne l'aurais pensé...

\- Chut... N'y pense plus et repose-toi.

\- Tu ne mourras pas, hein, L... Tu ne me laisseras pas toute seule...

\- Je ferais tout pour rester avec toi, Lily, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui embrassa ensuite délicatement le front et il l'a vit fermer les yeux et lâcher prise, permettant au sommeil de la récupérer.

Il redescendit ensuite dans la salle de travail et se replaçait devant son ordinateur sans un mot. Maintenant, il voulait découvrir ce qui avait bien put attirer l'attention de Lily. Il commença donc à regarder les informations, mais rien en particulier. Intrigué, il resta donc quelques instants figés à réfléchir avant que Watari ne l'interrompre à nouveau.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui a mis Lily dans cet état. C'est la rubrique des personnes tuées par Kira, dit l'homme aux cheveux gris, en français pour que seul L le comprenne.

\- Mais pourquoi, il n'y a personne qu'elle pourrait connaître, affirma L en français à son tour.

\- La mère de Lily se trouve dans les morts de la semaine, expliqua Watari.

\- Mais comment ? Elle n'a pas de raison de s'y trouver ! S'exclama L.

Il entendait par là qu'elle ne devrait pas être dans ce monde. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été tuée par Kira si elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Il allait falloir que Watari lui explique sa pensée plus en détails, mais pas maintenant alors que tous les membres de l'équipe pouvaient entendre.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant recentrons-nous sur l'affaire Kira, dit L, à moitié en français et en japonais pour que tout le monde comprenne la fin de sa phrase.

Le message était clair, il n'était plus question d'en parler.

Plus tard dans la journée, Lily sortit enfin de sa chambre. Elle évita volontairement les autres, ne voulant pas recevoir de questions, et se sentant mal à l'aise de l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient vu.

Elle rejoignit juste Watari, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre, parce qu'il savait que sa mère se trouvait dans ce monde.

Elle s'approcha donc lentement de lui alors qu'il surveillait les nombreux écrans devant lui, et elle l'appela d'une petite voix.

\- Watari ?

Le vieil homme s'empressa de couper la communication avec l'équipe, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

De l'autre côté de la communication, il y eut un silence pendant un instant, personne ne s'attendant à ce que la ligne soit coupée si brusquement. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous entendu la voix de Lily et ils comprenaient donc pourquoi le vieil homme avait fait ça. Il voulait certainement avoir une conversation en privée avec la jeune blonde.

L était contrarié. Il aurait préféré qu'elle vienne le voir lui plutôt que Watari. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose avec Watari et ça l'énervait. Il était jaloux, il fallait bien l'avouer et c'était une nouveauté pour lui depuis quelques jours. Il cacha son mécontentement en mangeant un morceau de son scone, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le désert sucré ne le tentait pas du tout. Décidément, cette fille l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça, même s'il savait que lui en parler maintenant ne serait pas une bonne idée.

De son côté, Watari regarda l'état psychologique désastreux dans lequel semblait se trouver Lily. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'émotion et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Elle semblait malheureuse et désemparée, et il devait avouer que ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle était bien mieux pétillante et courageuse, avec un soupçon de timidité et d'anti-sociabilité.

\- C'est ta mère c'est ça...

\- Oui... Je suis censée la détester pourtant, je sens mon cœur se fissurer à l'idée qu'elle ait pu mourir. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, quoi qu'elle t'ait fait, quoi que tu puisses penser d'elle, c'est ta mère et surtout le dernier proche de ton « ancienne vie », si je peux le dire ainsi, alors tu t'es raccrochée à son existence dans ce monde comme une bouée. Tu voyais en elle un lien avec ton passé et c'est pour cela que sa mort t'affecte autant.

\- Son nom ne devait pas être un nom d'emprunt, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu la tuer.

\- En effet, j'ai fait des recherches sur elle comme tu me l'avais demandé et j'ai découvert qu'elle s'était mariée, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ait changé de nom.

\- J'avais oublié que je t'avais demandé de faire des recherches sur elle. Qu'as tu découvert sur elle ?

\- Elle est arrivée il y a dix ans je suppose parce qu'il n'y a aucune information sur elle avant. Elle a également dû prendre un nom d'emprunt parce qu'elle ne portait pas le même nom que toi. Elle a vécu dans la rue pendant plusieurs années, se droguant, buvant et se prostituant, avant de rencontrer un homme qui l'a aidé à s'en sortir. Elle a fait un séjour en cure de désintoxication, a commencé à aller aux alcooliques anonymes, et ils se sont mariés. Mais leur bonheur a été de courte durée. Elle est tombée enceinte et a avorté contre l'avis de son mari. Il est alors devenu violent et a commencé à la battre. Elle est restée trois ans de plus avec cet homme avant de prendre la fuite. Ses travers l'ont alors vite rattrapée et elle a recommencé à se droguer et à boire. Un an plus tard, son mari l'a retrouvée après un séjour en prison. Il s'est excusé et ils ont recommencé leur vie ensemble, et tout allait bien. Toutefois, elle a fini par retomber enceinte, et il a tout mis en place pour qu'elle ne puisse pas avorter ni mettre en danger la vie de l'enfant, l'attachant parfois, la forçant à manger, etc. L'enfant est né, et ça a fini de les déchirer. Pour le punir de ces neufs mois de torture, ta mère s'est enfuie avec l'enfant. La suite, tu la connais.

Le silence revint. Lily ne s'attendait à ce que l'histoire de sa mère dans ce monde soit si... horrible. Néanmoins, cela n'expliquait pas tout selon elle. Ce n'était pas seulement son histoire qui l'avait fait tuer son enfant. Non elle était déjà foncièrement mauvaise avant, la preuve en était qu'elle avait plusieurs fois réagi excessivement à des bêtises minimes d'enfants, en la frappant, et qu'elle l'avait abandonnée.

Elle soupira, puis se souvint d'un détail.

\- Au fait qu'elle était son nom à son arrivée ?

\- Sarah Malori.

\- Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle n'a pas changé de nom en arrivant dans ce monde. Si mon nom est différent du sien, c'est juste que mes parents ne se sont jamais mariés et que j'ai pris le nom de mon père quand ma mère a disparu, ce dernier devenant officiellement mon unique tuteur légal. Donc en un sens vous avez raison, personne ne pourra découvrir mon vrai nom grâce à ma mère, et encore moins mon véritable prénom.

À nouveau le silence fit sa loi, et aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Enfin plutôt Lily hésitait dans l'utilisation de ses mots et n'osait pas vraiment demander. Elle lâcha un n-ième soupire. Et commença à partir.

\- Lily, quelque chose d'autre te tracasse ?

Elle s'arrêta alors, se morigénant mentalement pour avoir été si transparente. Elle se retourna donc vers le vieil homme et bégaya :

\- Je... Est-ce que... je peux vous faire un câlin. Mon père m'en faisait toujours un, quand ça n'allait pas. Et... Comme je vous vois un peu comme une figure paternelle je...

\- Viens là, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire doux.

Il était heureux qu'elle le voie comme un nouveau père ou grand-père et donc quand elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, il la rassura tant bien que mal et la prenant pour sa petite fille.

Le soir-même Lily était posée dans sa chambre, cherchant désespérément le sommeil sans succès. Son cerveau était un méli-mélo de pensées en tout genre et son cœur un bout de chair brisé et contenant toutes sortes de sentiments embrouillés. Il lui était donc impossible de trouver le calme qui lui permettrait de s'endormir. Elle tournait donc dans son lit en soupirant de temps à autre et lâchant une larme par moment, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Intriguée, elle se redressa pour voir de qui il s'agissait et elle découvrit avec surprise que c'était L. Elle rougit donc légèrement de honte de leur dernier contact, c'est-à-dire quand elle s'était effondrée physiquement et psychologiquement et qu'il l'avait portée jusqu'à son lit où elle lui avait demandé de rester avec elle de façon plus qu'explicite.

Elle détourna donc les yeux mal à l'aise, et vit la porte qui restait entrouverte derrière lui, réalisant alors que Light se trouvait à l'extérieur et qu'il avait dû voir lui aussi tout ça. Elle s'en voulut d'autant plus et attendit que L lui dise ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Plus vite il parlerait, plus vite il partirait et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Les membres de l'équipe enfin partis, L s'était empressé de se rendre à la chambre de Lily, espérant qu'elle soit réveillée pour la questionner.

Il était donc entré, sans frapper, au cas où elle dormirait, et elle s'était redressée, avec de petits yeux fatigués. Elle l'avait regardé un instant avant de détourner le regard et il était presque sûr qu'elle rougissait, ce qu'il trouva mignon.

Il s'approcha du lit, et se remercia un instant d'avoir choisi des menottes avec une longue chaîne, car ainsi, il pouvait se trouvait suffisamment loin de Light pour qu'il n'ait pas à rentrer dans la chambre. En plus, même s'il entendait leur conversation, il ne pourrait rien en faire car il ne parlait pas français. Il était d'ailleurs heureux à cet instant, que Watari l'ait forcé à apprendre le français même s'il ne voulait pas.

\- Lily ? Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Watari m'a dit que ta mère était morte, mais ce n'est pas possible, et même si c'était réellement le cas, tu ne pourrais pas le savoir. Alors peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?

\- Je... Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais... Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert que ma mère se trouvait dans ce monde. Elle était accusée d'infanticide et emprisonnée dans une des prisons japonaises. Quand j'ai découvert ça, j'ai demandé à Watari de faire discrètement des recherches sur elle, et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde quand j'avais neuf ans.

\- Je vois...

\- J'ai toujours cru que je ne ressentirais rien quand elle mourrait. Elle me frappait, elle était méchante et elle m'insultait. J'avais peur d'elle, puis j'ai grandi et j'ai commencé à la détester pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais je pense que je la détestais aussi parce qu'elle était ma mère et qu'elle m'avait abandonnée. Quand j'ai découvert qu'elle était ici, je ne sais pas, je l'ai détestée encore plus, et en même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler de peur et de tristesse. Elle était là, dans le même monde que moi, et c'était le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me restait. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi loin et aussi proche d'elle. Ça m'a déchiré. Alors penser qu'elle puisse avoir été tuée par Kira... Je ne sais pas. Ça me blesse plus que je ne le pensais.

L ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à ses propos. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ressente des sentiments si diverses et complexes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son enfance soit si lourde et que cela n'affecte son présent. Elle était toujours si discrète et si souriante, qu'il n'avait pas vu à quel point derrière cette façade, elle était perdue et triste. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris.

Il la prit donc dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui tout en lui parlant.

\- Je suis désolé, Lily. Je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu pouvais être perdue et à quel point tu pouvais souffrir. Pardonne-moi.

Lily se sentit encore plus déboussolée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette attention soudaine. Elle paniqua légèrement, puis l'odeur du jeune homme lui vint au nez. Il sentait étonnamment les sucreries, et cette odeur la calma comme elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de lui à son tour, et enfouit la tête dans son cou avant de se laisser aller une nouvelle fois. Elle commença à pleurer sur son épaule, tout en se disant mentalement que ces derniers mois elle semblait vraiment ne plus savoir contenir ses sentiments.

L lâcha un soupir quand il la sentit enfin se détendre et laisser parler ses sentiments devant lui. Il commença donc à lui caresser lentement les cheveux et lui embrassa le front. Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, et il la recoucha donc lentement avant de remonter la couverture sur elle. Il sourit ensuite, un vrai sourire sincère comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis très longtemps, et il ressortit.

Watari qui avait surveillé toute la scène grâce aux caméras de la chambre, sourit doucement. Ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment rapprochés, sans forcément s'en rendre compte, et il était véritablement heureux pour eux.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Misa vint rejoindre Lily. Ayant abandonné le death note, elle ne se souvenait pas de leur rencontre au café, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup l'étrangère. Elle se posa donc à côté de la jeune femme qui venait de perdre sa mère, et lui dit en anglais :

\- Light m'a dit pour ta mère. Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non c'est bon ça va.

\- En tout cas, de ce qu'on m'a dit ça t'a permis de te rapprocher Ryusaki, hein ? Petite cachottière ! Tu dois tout me dire ! Après tout nous sommes amies, non ? Affirma Misa avec un regard de chien battu.

Lily appréciait assez cette nouvelle Misa. Certes par moment elle était insupportable, mais quand elle ne parlait pas de Light, elle était plutôt sympa.

\- Oui nous sommes amies, et non il n'y a rien à dire, il m'a juste réconfortée.

\- Et ? Ajouta Misa, avec de nombreux sous-entendus dans la voix.

\- C'est tout Misa.

\- T'es pas drôle ! Moi je te dis tout à propos de Light ! Tiens d'ailleurs ...

Misa commença ensuite à déblatérer un flot de paroles incessantes à propos de sa relation avec son Light adoré, et Lily soupira. Et voilà, elle était à nouveau passée du statut de fille sympa à idiote envahissante en un instant. Décidément, elle avait hâte que cette enquête s'achève.


	10. Le nouveau manager de Misa

Chapitre 10 : Le nouveau manager de Misa, un plan pour démasquer Kira.

Deux mois plus tard, Matsuda se faisait passer pour mort après avoir découvert que le groupe Yotsuba collaborait avec Kira, et que ce dernier en faisait certainement partie. Il fallait donc trouver un nouveau manager pour Misa. Alors que par élimination il allait désigner Mogi, Lily, qui se tenait au fond de la salle sans un bruit, prit la parole en anglais, pour que tout le monde puisse bien la comprendre.

\- Je serais le nouveau manager de Misa.

\- Comment ? / Quoi ? S'exclamèrent simultanément les membres de l'équipe tandis que L se figeait, sa tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, lui répondit alors L, en français. Tu te mettrais en danger inutilement, et en plus, il est clair que tu n'apprécies pas forcément beaucoup Misa.

\- Oui, mais réfléchis. Ils se méfieront moins d'une femme que d'un homme, surtout si elle parait inoffensive et qu'elle ne parle pas leur langue.

\- Aller, s'il te plait Ryusaki, supplia Misa sentant bien à l'atmosphère qu'il était contre cette idée. J'ai envie que Lily soit mon manageur, elle est trop sympa ! Et puis avoir un manageur étranger c'est trop la classe ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

\- Ok, ok ! C'est d'accord ! Mais au moindre signe de danger tu cours dans l'autre sens Lily, on est bien d'accord ? Céda-t-il en ajoutant la fin de sa phrase en français.

\- Oui Papa, plaisanta la française en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle appréciait qu'il veille sur elle et qu'il veuille la protéger mais pour l'instant, c'était à elle de le sauver et pour se faire, elle devait accepter de prendre quelques risques, comme elle l'avait expliqué des mois plus tôt à Watari.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain, elle s'était retrouvée avec Misa à saluer les différents membres du groupe Yotsuba avant l'entretien de Misa. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à Ren qui hocha la tête à sa question silencieuse. Le nouveau Kira serait bien mis au courant qu'elle était la second Kira. Elle se redressa ensuite en souriant, comme si de rien était, puis se posa sur un fauteuil du hall d'entrée en attendant.

Le temps lui parut bien long, sans rien faire, ne pouvant pas sortir son téléphone, bien trop récent et donc trop tape à l'œil. Elle réfléchit donc à l'année qui allait bientôt s'achever, et à son anniversaire qu'elle avait passé seule. C'était la première fois de sa vie que personne ne lui avait fêté son anniversaire. Ses vingt ans étaient totalement passés à la trappe. Elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé les choses. Connaissant son père, elle était persuadée qu'il lui aurait organisé une grande fête mémorable. Elle inspira un coup, pour faire face à la surcharge d'émotions qui venait avec cette idée, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle réalisa que la douleur de son cœur s'était calmée. Elle était toujours triste, à n'en pas douter, mais c'était moins douloureux, et elle pouvait plus facilement contenir ses larmes. Elle se faisait à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais son père et cela la terrifia légèrement. Elle ferma donc les yeux et souffla un coup par la bouche pour se calmer et se recentrer sur sa tâche à accomplir.

Pendant ce temps-là, le troisième Kira était totalement désintéressé par l'interrogatoire qui se déroulait devant lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas Misa le second Kira, et il n'avait donc aucun intérêt pour elle. En revanche, son manageur, ce n'était pas la même histoire. Ren lui avait dit qu'elle était le second Kira, et bien qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi elle lui donnait cette information si facilement, ça l'arrangeait bien. C'était une étrangère, et de ce que leur avait dit Misa, une française, ce qui ne la rendait que plus attirante. Elle était belle, semblait polie et distinguée, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de mystérieux qui l'attirait particulièrement, et il avait soudainement eu l'idée d'en faire sa femme, d'autant plus si elle était réellement le second Kira. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'il teste ça.

L'entrevue s'acheva finalement, et Lily confia son numéro de téléphone à tout le monde, même si ça la répugnait, pour qu'ils puissent la contacter pour un contrat avec Misa. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétexta ! En vérité, elle voulait surtout appâter un gros poisson en particulier. Et elle ne mit pas longtemps à réussir son coup. Le soir même, elle recevait un message d'Higushi lui demandant un rendez-vous. Sachant qu'elle avait une séance photo le lendemain avec Misa, elle accepta, décidant qu'elle ferait comme Misa et qu'elle s'éclipserait discrètement. Elle se disait également qu'il ne lui ferait pas les mêmes avances qu'à Misa, après tout, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout du moins, elle espérait.

C'est ainsi, que le lendemain, après avoir discrètement fuit le tournage de la publicité de Misa, elle se déguisa, sachant parfaitement, de la bouche du concerné, que L les surveillait et avait posté Mogi non loin de là dans une voiture, afin de les protéger en cas de danger.

Elle rejoignit ensuite à presque à reculons la voiture rouge Higuchi, et il démarra, l'emmenant loin de toute sécurité.

Au même moment, L réalisa qu'il ne voyait plus Lily sur aucune caméra de sécurité et commença légèrement à paniquer. Il envoya donc Mogi pour qu'il se renseigne, mais rien à faire, elle était introuvable ! Il se maudit alors pour ne pas avoir remarqué sa manœuvre et se demanda dans quel plan foireux et dangereux elle s'était encore mise. Décidément, cette fille aurait sa peau un jour ! Il en était certain.

Lily sentait l'angoisse monter lentement. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils roulaient maintenant, et elle avait comme l'impression que les évènements de Death Note se reproduisaient à l'identique, mais avec elle dans le rôle de Misa. Elle affirma donc bien être le second Kira quand il le lui demanda, puis jeta un discret coup d'œil à Ren pour qu'elle tue la cible quand il voulut comme preuve qu'elle tue quelqu'un.

Il devint bientôt plus entreprenant, et elle chassa tant bien que mal la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac avant de mettre l'enregistrement sur son téléphone, et de lui faire promettre que pour montrer qu'il était bien Kira, il devrait arrêter de tuer pendant un mois.

Elle insista ensuite pour retourner au tournage, affirmant que les autres s'inquiéteraient ou auraient des soupçons si elle partait trop longtemps. Elle s'empressa de quitter la voiture une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, et ce juste avant qu'il ne tente de l'embrasser. Puis, elle le salua, comme si elle n'était pas terrifiée et écœurée par lui avant de repartir dans l'hôpital pour changer son déguisement.

Bien évidemment, quand elle retourna dans son nouveau logis, L ne la salua même pas avant d'exiger de savoir où elle était passée.

\- Lily, je sais que tu as disparu durant le tournage. Où étais-tu ?

\- J'étais partie chercher ceci, dit-elle avant de lancer l'enregistrement où on entendait clairement Higuchi dire en anglais que pour prouver qu'il était Kira, il allait cesser de tuer pendant un mois.


	11. Réaction inatendu

Chapitre 11 : Réaction inattendue.

L avait comme qui dirait bugué en entendant l'enregistrement. On aurait presque pu voir une fenêtre s'afficher devant sa tête pour dire « a cessé de fonctionner ». En entendant l'enregistrement, il avait compris que cela signifiait que Lily qui savait qui été Kira avait volontairement accepter de se retrouver seule avec lui pour lui faire avouer que c'était lui Kira. Non elle ne pouvait pas tenir aussi peu à sa vie. Ce n'était pas possible de prendre de tels risques en pleine connaissance de cause !

Et tandis que les autres la félicitaient, L sentit la rage montait en lui, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais, et il explosa littéralement.

\- Mais tu es suicidaire !? Tu sais qui est Kira, tu nous l'as avoué le premier jour, et pourtant tu acceptes de le rencontrer seule ! Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter ! Je t'ai dit de courir dans le sens inverse du danger, pas de courir directement dessus ! Tu ne comprends pas que je tiens à toi et que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas !

Un silence lourd se fit instantanément dans la pièce. Personne n'avait jamais vu L dans cet état, pas même Watari. De plus, les trois quarts des personnes présentes n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait crié, ce dernier s'étant adressé à Lily en français.

De son côté, Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi ! Il n'avait pas réagi aussi violemment dans le manga, quand Misa avait pris les mêmes risques, d'autant plus qu'elle, contrairement à Misa, savait à quoi s'attendre. Et puis ces derniers mots avaient commencé à tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il tenait à elle ! Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien de particulier ! Elle n'était pas très intelligente, ni exceptionnellement belle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était à la fois heureuse de ces mots, et en même temps, elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle sentit sa deuxième envie prendre le dessus, elle partit donc en courant vers sa chambre tandis que les premières larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

Qu'il tienne à elle lui compliquait la tâche. Que ferait-elle si jamais elle avait la possibilité de retourner dans son monde ? Elle hésitait déjà depuis un moment, parce qu'elle avait secrètement développé des sentiments pour le détective, mais ce disant qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, elle avait conclu qu'elle retournerait tout de même dans son monde ! Son cœur se serait brisé un instant, mais son père l'aurait aidé à supporter cette étape, et elle aurait pu utiliser la logique et la raison pour se dire que c'était la meilleure de décision à prendre, mais maintenant... Elle se sentait juste encore plus perdue. Comment pourrait-elle envisager un jour de quitter ce monde alors qu'elle savait qu'il serait blessé, au moins un peu, par son départ ? Et puis, s'il avait des sentiments pour elle, elle avait vraiment envie de voir où cela les mènerait, mais elle avait également peur que ça ne marche jamais et qu'elle ne souffre encore plus. Comment pourrait-elle ensuite rester dans ce monde si jamais il venait à la détester ? Elle n'aurait plus personne sur qui compter !

Ses pensées étaient confuses et désorganisées, et elle pouvait sentir que son cœur se serrer de plus en plus douloureusement. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être si compliquées, et surtout pourquoi son cerveau devait-il être si brouillé.

Les regards fusionnèrent vers L qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment la blesser, il avait seulement été inquiet et il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer. Il ne savait maintenant plus vraiment quoi faire. Ce fut donc Misa qui lui donna la solution.

\- Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? Imbécile ! Va t'excuser maintenant ! Elle était fière de nous aider à avancer dans l'enquête, en nous apportant une preuve capitale, et tu as tout caché ! Alors maintenant, tu vas immédiatement aller lui présenter tes plus profondes et sincères excuses, ou je t'assure que je te fais vivre un enfer comme tu n'en as jamais vu, jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Et je ne pense pas que je serais la seule, affirma-t-elle en regardant les autres, autour d'elle qui opinèrent de la tête.

Il y eut un léger blanc, durant lequel rien ne se passa, puis L se leva et toujours suivit par Light auquel il était menotté, il prit la direction de la chambre de Lily.

Les membres de l'enquête s'empressèrent alors d'afficher la vidéo de la caméra de la chambre et demandèrent à Watari d'avance s'il pouvait traduire, mais ce dernier refusa, affirmant que ça ne les concernait pas, et il désactiva temporairement la caméra pour qu'ils soient tranquille. De plus, après que L soit rentré, il donna un casque à Light pour que les deux concernés soient vraiment tranquilles.

L observa un instant la forme allongée dans le lit, un oreiller sur la tête et il s'en voulut de lui avoir crié dessus.

\- Lily, appela-t-il faiblement

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de rendre ses pleurs plus silencieux.

L se sentait encore plus mal. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée et il n'avait pas l'habitude de cela. Normalement, il agissait de façon purement logique et rationnelle et ce qu'en pensaient les autres ne l'intéressait que peu. Il resta donc pantois quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte cherchant ses mots avant de soupirer. Il s'installa délicatement sur le lit à côté d'elle puis décida de lui dire la vérité, ce qu'il avait ressenti et pourquoi il lui avait crié dessus.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. J'ai réalisé que même en connaissant l'identité de Kira, tu avais volontairement pris des risques pour m'aider dans mon enquête, et je me suis inquiété. Je me suis dit que si jamais il t'était arrivé quoique ce soit, je me serais senti responsable de cela car je n'aurait pas su te protéger et je m'en suis voulu, et je t'en ai voulu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir ce genre d'émotion, alors s'il te plait, pardonne-moi, Lily-Rose.

Il chuchota son nom pour être sûr qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Le corps allongé à côté de lui bougea alors lentement, et la blonde se releva lentement. Ses yeux rouges exprimaient la compréhension, et il sut qu'elle le comprenait réellement, et qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle fit ensuite un lent mouvement vers lui, et il devina ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il la prit donc délicatement dans ses bras et il la berça légèrement.

Après un moment ainsi, il lui posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu autant de risques pour nous aider à démasquer Kira ? Tu sais que tu pourrais simplement rester ici, ou nous donner des indications, et nous les suivrions !

\- Non... J'ai mes raisons. Je ne peux pas encore te les révéler, mais je dois le faire.

L repensa alors au propos de Watari des mois plus tôt. Faisait-elle tout cela pour les sauver ? Prenait-elle réellement tous ses risques pour qu'ils ne soient pas tués ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle volonté ? Il avait accepté depuis longtemps la possibilité de mourir avec le métier qu'il faisait, et d'autant plus quand il avait accepté cette affaire. Certes, il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout maintenant qu'elle l'avait supplié de ne pas la laisser, mais c'était le destin de tout un chacun, que de mourir un jour, et il l'avait accepté. Alors pourquoi voulait-elle tellement le voir survivre ? Ou alors peut-être était-ce Watari qu'elle tenait absolument à garder vivant. Mais ça ne correspondrait pas aux propos qu'elle avait tenu quand sa mère était morte. Il était véritablement perdu cette fois. Cette fille avait décidément le chic pour le laisser dans l'incompréhension et la perplexité la plus totale.


	12. Fin de l'enquête (FIN)

Chapitre 12 : Fin de l'enquête.

Trois semaines plus tard, alors que le plan pour démasquer Higuchi prenait lentement place, une réalisation frappa l'esprit de Lily-Rose. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Ren. Il fallait donc qu'elle prenne contact avec Higuchi, bien que cette idée la révulsât. Elle prit donc son courage avant d'envoyer un SMS au concerné :

Je dois parler avec Ren des yeux de shinigami. Peux-tu lui dire de venir me rejoindre là où nous avons parlé avec Riuk la dernière fois, elle comprendra. Et je tiens à lui parler seule à seule.

Lily

Elle reçut quelques secondes plus tard un "OK" avec des petits cœurs et un message insistant bien sur le fait que pour l'instant, il tenait sa promesse. Elle prétendit donc être dans son jeu, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur L qui la surveillait d'un peu trop prêt ses temps-ci.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Oh je vais juste prendre des nouvelles de mon ancienne voisine, elle vient de m'envoyer un message pour m'inviter pour l'après-midi.

Son mensonge était parfait, elle n'avait pas trahi une seule émotion autre que celles qu'aurait une personne qui va revoir une amie qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

\- D'accord, dit L, sans plus se poser de questions.

Cette dernière lui fit donc un immense sourire, puis elle partit.

Il lui fallut prendre deux bus et marcher un peu, mais elle finit par arriver à la forêt qui était le lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Ren ? Tu es là ? Appela-t-elle.

\- Tu voulais me voir, dit le dieu de la mort en apparaissant soudainement.

\- Oui. Pour que la suite du plan se déroule sans imprévu, il va falloir que tu sois de mon côté pour convaincre L. Je veux que tu m'aides à lui faire croire que Higuchi n'est que le second Kira et que Light est le Kira originel. Un plan va être mis en place pour le capturer très bientôt, et à la fin de ce dernier, si nous ne prétendons simplement cela, ça ne suffira pas car tout le plan repose sur le fait que Higuchi n'a pas les yeux de shinigami. C'est pourquoi, pour que L accepte le fait qu'il soit le second Kira alors qu'il n'est pas toujours capable de « tuer à vue », il va falloir lui mentir sur le pouvoir des yeux de shinigami. Ensuite, si L affirme quelque chose, étant le plus grand détective du monde, les autres l'écouterons.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu devras prétendre qu'avec les yeux de shinigami, le second Kira peut connaitre le nom de sa victime en la voyant, uniquement s'il se trouve à moins de cinquante mètres, et qu'il la voit en direct. Ainsi, les meurtres qu'a commis Misa seront toujours plausibles, et l'incapacité d'Higuchi à tuer Matsuda malgré les yeux de shinigami sera compréhensible.

\- En effet. Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui. Je tiens énormément à Ryusaki et à Watari, et j'ai eu plus de six mois pour réfléchir au moyen de les sauver.

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça.

\- Bon tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès d'Higuchi, il pourrait se poser des questions.

\- Tu as raison. Au revoir et bonne chance pour ton plan. Notre accord en dépend.

\- Je sais.

Lily ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que tout dépendrait maintenant de sa capacité à stopper Light, et à convaincre L avec l'aide de Ren. La vie de Ryusaki et celle de son mentor en dépendaient.

Une semaine plus tard, le piège était mis en place. Alors que L et Light s'apprêtaient à monter dans l'hélicoptère avec Watari, Lily-Rose sortit de son coin et s'exclama :

\- Je veux monter avec vous dans l'hélicoptère.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est dangereux !

\- Tu n'as pas compris, Ryusaki. Ce n'était pas une question en fait. Je vais monter dans cet hélicoptère avec vous !

\- Mais... Commença à protester à nouveau L.

\- Non. Quoi que tu dises, je montrerai dans cet hélicoptère, quitte à prendre des risques inutiles pour ça, affirma Lily avec un regard tellement déterminé qu'il impressionna les personnes en face d'elle.

Elle prit ensuite la tête en direction du toit.

Quand elle arriva en haut, suivit de L et Light, Watari fut surpris de la voir, et il comprit instantanément que ce qui allait se passer le soir même allait être crucial.

Le plan se déroula comme convenu. Higuchi fut arrêté et le death note passa de main en main jusqu'à arriver à L. Après l'avoir saisi, il le tendit à Lily, pour qu'elle puisse, à son tour, voir le dieu de la mort, mais elle secoua la tête avant de dire :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour la voir. Je la vois déjà... Je l'ai toujours vue.

Le death note passa donc à Light et elle se tendit alors qu'il affichait une tête horrifiée. Les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il prétexta vouloir vérifier les noms, et tandis que Ryusaki continuait à regarder le dieu de la mort sur la route, Lily fixa son regard sur Light. Elle le vit ouvrit sa montre, se piquer discrètement le doigt, et avec le sang, écrire le nom de l'actuel Kira. Il regarda ensuite le temps passer avant que le membre du groupe Yotsuba ne meurt.

Sans préavis, la jeune blonde se jeta alors sur Light pour tenter d'attraper sa montre. Il fallut une seconde au garçon pour analyser le mouvement soudain, et tandis que L restait perplexe un instant, Light se défendit. Il se souvenait maintenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez cette fille.

N'arrivant qu'à retenir difficilement le bras de Light, Lily cria à l'adresse de L, en sachant parfaitement que Light ne pourrait pas comprendre.

\- Ryusaki, attrape sa montre ! La preuve qu'il est Kira se trouve à l'intérieur.

Il lui fallut quelques micro-secondes avant de réagir et de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il avait toute confiance en elle.

Light devint blanc et se débattit d'autant plus, frappant Lily sans vergogne pour qu'elle le lâche, alors qu'elle criait :

\- Tire trois fois sur le bouton sur le côté de la montre, tu y trouveras un morceau d'une page du death note sur lequel se trouve ta preuve.

Il s'exécute devant les yeux paniqués de Light, et quand il lut le nom sur le morceau de papier, il comprit. Lily venait de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent la preuve de la culpabilité de Light, la preuve qu'il cherchait depuis de longs mois.

Light fut alors arrêté et avec la confirmation de Ren, il fut condamné à mort. De plus, Misa, dont l'arrestation de Light brisa le cœur, fut officiellement innocentée grâce au mensonge établi par Lily. On conclut que Light en voyant le second Kira se faire arrêter eut peur d'être dénoncé et que c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait tué.

L'équipe fut alors dissoute, même si cette histoire les affecta tous énormément. Misa avait du mal à se remettre de l'arrestation de son petit-ami. Le père de Light s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher son fils de dérailler. Il se sentait responsable de ce que son fils avait fait, et prit donc une retraite anticipée. Quant à Matsuda et Mogi, ils garderaient à jamais en mémoire la vérité qu'ils avaient découvert, c'est-à-dire que des puissances supérieures existaient bien en ce monde et pouvaient les tuer à tout moment. Ren de son côté l'avait cordialement remerciée avant de partir pour surveiller Riuk et que sa protégée ne soit plus menacée.

C'est ainsi que Lily se retrouva à nouveau seul avec L et Watari. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas rester et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire.

Le soir précédent le départ, Watari interpella Lily dans un couloir.

\- Lily.

\- Oui.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier sincèrement pour nous avoir sauvés, Ryusaki et moi.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Sans vous, j'aurais certainement eu une vie semblable à celle de ma mère, je le crains.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous êtes une fille intelligente, je suis sûr que vous vous en seriez sortie. La preuve, vous avez réussi à trouver ce job à l'ambassade.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que si j'ai eu ce travail, c'est seulement parce que j'intéressais le directeur et que si j'étais resté plus longtemps, il aurait fini par m'agresser un soir dans un couloir sombre ou dans une ruelle.

\- Lily...

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est du passé, et il ne peut plus m'atteindre.

\- En tout cas, sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue, là où nous nous trouverons.

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer depuis le temps.

\- Seulement si c'est réciproque, répondit le vieil homme en souriant.

\- Marché conclut, s'exclama la jeune blonde en souriant chaleureusement et en tendant la main.

Watari la saisit en souriant à son tour, puis il la laissa retourner dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Lily pliait ses dernières affaires, L vint lui rendre visite.

\- Lily ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ryusaki ?

\- Tu peux recommencer à m'appeler L si tu veux. Tu peux même utiliser mon vrai nom quand nous sommes seuls.

Lily se contenta de sourire à ces mots encourageant. Elle n'avait pas à répondre, elle le savait. De plus, il voulait lui demander quelque chose à l'origine, elle attendait donc qu'il parle.

\- Je voulais aussi te remercier. Watari m'a expliqué que tu as fait tout ça pour nous sauver, alors merci.

\- C'était un plaisir.

Le silence s'installa un instant, puis L reprit la parole.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour en France. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour payer le voyage si je partais maintenant, alors je vais peut-être attendre encore un peu.

\- Tu sais, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. Et ce n'est pas un problème, j'accepte bien volontiers de te payer un voyage en France. Je comprends parfaitement que tu veilles revoir ta terre natale, même si ce n'est pas exactement la même. Je peux aussi t'accompagner si tu le souhaite.

\- Non... Je pense que je préférerai y aller seule. J'en ai besoin pour réfléchir un peu.

Elle ne lui précisa simplement pas qu'elle en avait besoin pour réfléchir à ses sentiments, en autres à son égard.

\- Je comprends.

Un malaise flotta dans l'air et L décida donc de ressortir. Toutefois, avant de franchir la porte, il y avait une question importante qu'il devait lui poser.

\- Lily, si tu avais la possibilité de rentrer chez toi, dans ton monde et de retrouver tes proches, le ferais-tu ?

Lily-Rose se figea. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Et elle ne savait honnêtement pas quoi lui répondre. Ses sentiments étaient tellement confus !

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de L d'être surpris. Il se retourna donc et la regarda alors qu'elle baissait la tête, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, saches que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide.

Le lendemain, à l'aéroport, c'était l'heure des « au revoir ». L tendit alors une carte à Lily et lui dit :

\- Tiens. Cette carte bancaire à un budget illimité. Elle te permettra de te déplacer librement dans tout le pays.

\- Merci, infiniment.

Un ange passa, devant le malaise évident.

\- Il est l'heure de se dire au revoir maintenant.

\- Oui.

\- Tu nous écriras des lettres pour nous tenir informés, hein ? Je t'ai mis une adresse avec la carte et l'argent de poche.

\- Pas de problème. Et puis, je reviendrai bien vous voir !

\- Tu vas me manquer, lâcha finalement L en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

\- Vous aussi, dit-elle en le serrant à son tour avant de prendre également Watari dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ensuite là, à se regarder, aucun des deux n'osant être celui qui partirait le premier.

\- Lily, tu devrais y aller. Ton avion va bientôt décoller, les prévint finalement le vieil homme.

Elle leur fit donc un signe de la main, puis partit, le cœur lourd, sous le regard persistant du détective, et elle disparut dans la foule.

Trois mois plus tard

Un téléphone sonna. Le vieil homme à qui il appartenait répondis rapidement en voyant qui appelait.

\- Watari ?

\- Lily ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. Tu as un problème ?

\- Non, non, en fait, je voulais juste que tu m'aides pour organiser mon retour discrètement.

\- Ça y est, tu reviens nous voir !

\- Oui. J'ai mis au clair mes sentiments, et je sais où est ma place maintenant.

\- C'est-à-dire, insista le vieil homme.

\- Tu sais très bien Watari.

\- Oui, mais je veux t'entendre le dire.

\- Ma place est avec lui, conclut Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon du coup, tu vas m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas, fait en sorte que dans deux semaines, L sorte et se rende au parc à côté de la Wammy's House. Je l'y rejoindrai.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, à dans deux semaines ! Et merci.

Puis elle raccrocha. L'homme sourit alors malicieusement. Enfin, ses plans allaient se concrétiser. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

Deux semaines plus tard, L ne comprenait pas pourquoi Watari tenait absolument à ce qu'il aille dans ce parc. Il lui avait dit que ça avait rapport avec l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient, mais il ne voyait pas comment. Il parcourut donc le chemin lentement, les mains dans les poches, se demandant quelle absurdité Watari avait bien put inventer quand soudainement il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que quelqu'un lui sauter dessus.

Intrigué, il s'apprêta à se débattre quand il reconnut la voix qui s'adressa à lui.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Lawliet.

Il se figea, son corps se tendit et il sentit une boule d'émotion se former dans sa gorge.

\- Lily... Souffla-t-il.

\- Je suis de retour ! S'exclama-t-elle en le lâchant pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.

Il se retourna alors rapidement et la serra dans ses bras à son tour, la surpassant de toute sa hauteur. Elle enfouit donc sa tête dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il posait son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'écarter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ton voyage en France est déjà fini ?

\- Je l'ai comme qui dirais écourté.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Devant l'air perdu de L, Lily sut qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle l'attrapa donc par le col, et tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa avant de lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Parce que je t'aime, Lawliet.

Il la regarda, les yeux pleins de sentiments mêlés face à cette déclaration, puis son visage s'adoucit, et il sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lily-Rose.

Watari, qui avait observé toute la scène à distance, sourit en se retenant de sauter de joie. Ça y est, ils avaient enfin réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient ! Il les imaginait maintenant mariés et avec des enfants, et il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur son visage. Le petit garçon qu'il avait recueilli des années plus tôt avait bien grandit, et il était véritablement heureux pour lui. Enfin, pour eux.


	13. Special Halloween

Chapitre bonus : spécial halloween

Lily s'était levée tôt ce matin-là pour finir de tout organiser. Ça faisait deux mois qu'elle préparait tout pour ce grand jour. Elle avait acheté deux déguisements en douce, avec son propre compte, ainsi que des montagnes de bonbons, qu'elle avait cachait dans les placards de sa chambre. Heureusement pour elle, le détective avec qui elle vivait n'était pas du genre à fouiner dans les placards de ses proches. L était d'ailleurs parti depuis deux jours en Allemagne pour une enquête et ne devrait rentrer que dans la soirée. Elle avait donc tout son temps. Elle se changea, puis, en passant devant devant un meuble dans le couloir de la maison, elle prit une photo de son père qu'elle avait pu imprimer depuis son téléphone, et elle sourit en la regardant.

\- Bonjour Papa... Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. J'imagine que tu dois aussi te sentir nostalgique en te souvenant de quand j'étais petite et que nous allions toquer aux portes pour récupérer des bonbons... Ne sois pas triste, même si je ne suis plus près de toi, je pense encore à toi, et puis je suis heureuse, n'est-ce pas le principal ?

Elle reposa la photo toujours avec ce demi-sourire triste. Elle avait pris l'habitude de parler à cette photo comme s'il s'agissait de son père. Il lui manquait toujours beaucoup, mais elle était heureuse. Elle avait un petit ami idéal, et une vie pleine de bonheur. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bon, il n'était pas temps de la nostalgie, elle devait se mettre au travail. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, sculpta plusieurs citrouilles pour décorer la maison, puis cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat avec un nappage orange obtenu grâce à du colorant de la même couleur, et des petites araignées en pâtes sucre qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire. Elle sortit ensuite tous les saladiers qu'elle put trouver, et les remplis à ras bord des bonbons en tout genre qu'elle avait acheté.

Elle allait se mettre à la décoration de la maison, quand un coup de téléphone l'interrompit. Elle avait dû investir dans un nouveau téléphone pour être plus discrète, et c'était assez étrange après tant d'années avec un téléphone portable, de soudainement se retrouver avec un téléphone à clapet.

\- Allo ?

\- Lily ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! On a voulu faire un dernier test avant de lancer la version bêta, et on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un bug quand on faisait apparaître plus de deux monstres en même temps !

\- Attends deux secondes, je regarde ça, affirma-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur, et se posa en tailleur sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux avant de lancer le programme, confirmant l'erreur.

\- Vous avez modifié des choses dans le code ?

\- Juste un peu d'affichage...

Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, dépitée... Décidément, elle travaillait avec une bande de bras cassés.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, elle s'était endurcit et ouverte. Elle avait, après l'enquête Kira, intégré une école d'informatique spécialisé en jeu vidéo, son rêve depuis toujours, et grâce à ses facilités, elle avait réussi à la finir en un an seulement, était ensuite rapidement recrutée par une entreprise, et devenant après deux mois seulement, chef de ce projet, grâce à ses capacités hors norme. C'était son premier projet, et ses collègues ne l'aidaient pas vraiment par moment, elle devait l'avouer.

\- Bon... Je regarde le code et je te recontacte.

\- Merci ! Tu nous sauves la mise !

Elle parcourut rapidement le code des yeux, et quelques problèmes dans le code. Des erreurs classiques pour certaines, et un peu plus complexes pour d'autres, mais rien d'incorrigible. Elle se mit donc à débuguer le programme, et relança le jeu. Mission accomplie ! Pour être sûr que d'autres problèmes n'aient pas été créés en même temps, elle tenta de faire bugué le jeu à plusieurs reprises, mais ne réussit pas. Le jeu pourrait au moins être testé sans bug évident dans une version bêta. Elle recontacta donc son collège :

\- Jérémy ! Ça y est, ton problème est résolu ! Je t'ai envoyé la version corrigée.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

\- Et la prochaine fois s'il te plait, quand tu fais une modif, ne la fait pas directement sur la version finale ! Fait le sur une autre version teste ! Ça nous évitera tout ce stress !

\- Désolé... Bon journée et joyeux Halloween.

Elle soupira une fois le téléphone raccroché. Avec ça, elle avait perdu du temps, et elle était en retard sur son planning. Elle reposa donc son ordinateur, et se remit à sa tâche première. Elle suspendit de fausses toiles d'araignée, et posa des petits bougies citrouilles dans toutes les pièces. Elle les allumerait le soir même pour donner un aspect à la fois halloweenesque et romantique à la pièce.

A midi, elle fit une pause pour se faire un sandwich. Elle alluma un peu la télé, et vit que son copain avait encore une fois résolu son enquête. Il semblerait que le voleur international d'œuvres d'art, était un antiquaire allemand qui avait une fascination pour l'art, et voulait le garder pour lui seul. Il était très intelligent malgré son côté un peu dérangé, et c'est ce qui avait fait que L participe à l'enquête. Elle sourit donc toute seule dans son salon, en avalant un chocolat, avant de se remettre au travail. Elle voulait lui faire une super surprise, sachant qu'il adorait les sucreries, et surtout, parce qu'elle aimait Halloween et toutes les autres fêtes du même genre : Noël, la Saint-Valentin, le Premier Avril... Et puis, deux jours sans lui, c'était trop long ! Elle le suivait habituellement lors de ses enquêtes, étant devenu R, la célèbre acolyte de L pour le reste du monde. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle avait prétexté devoir rencontrer un de ses collègues pour ne pas aller avec lui et préparer cet événement. Ce n'était en plus pas entièrement faux, car elle avait véritablement dû rejoindre ses collègues pour finaliser le projet, avant qu'ils n'ajoutent un bug de dernière minute. Décidément, elle avait encore cet incident en travers de la gorge. Elle préféra donc se remettre à sa tâche pour ne pas ruminer.

Elle récupéra des petits fantômes découpés dans du papier et les suspendit à une banderole, le long du couloir menant au chambre, avant de s'arrêter là, ne voulant pas trop charger la maison en décoration.

Elle prit ensuite ses affaires pour se rendre en ville. Elle avait rendez-vous chez une coiffeuse-maquilleuse pour l'aider pour son déguisement d'Halloween, n'ayant jamais réussi à se maquiller correctement malgré ses nombreux tests. Elle en ressortit presque fin prête : il ne manquait plus que son costume. Une fausse bouche cousue, des yeux cerclés de noir, et un nez noir sur le bout, avec en plus un peu de noir pour creuser ses joues, rappelant un le visage d'un squelette, voilà en quoi consistait son maquillage. Le tout était accompagnait d'un joli chignon.

Elle ajouta à cela un costume style vêtements de l'époque victorienne ayant subi les affres du temps. Et elle était parfaite ! Exactement l'image qu'elle avait en tête. Elle sourit donc, vérifia que tout était prêt, puis récupéra son ordinateur en attendant le retour de L, pour s'occuper en jouant un peu. On toqua à la porte, et elle alla ouvrir en tenant un bocal de bonbons.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort ! S'exclamèrent les trois enfants.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un petit monstre de Frankenstein, une princesse, et un fantôme ! Dans ce cas-là, je me rends, et je choisis les bonbons ! Leur dit-elle avait de leur donner des bonbons.

\- Madame, l'interrompit la petite fille alors que les deux autres enfants et leurs parents commençaient à repartir.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes très belle !

\- Merci, toi aussi ! Tu es la plus belle des princesses !

La petite fille prit alors un air fier en faisant voler sa robe, faisant rire Lily, puis elle rejoignit sa mère en courant. Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur le visage de Lily, alors qu'elle retournait à l'intérieur. La joie de ses enfances lui rappeler sa propre enfance avec son père, la rendant nostalgique. Aurait-elle été plus heureuse encore si elle avait eu deux parents attentionnés ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, et elle avait donc appris à être heureuse de ce qu'elle avait.

Et puis maintenant, avec le temps qui passait, elle se demandait ce que ça ferait d'avoir sa propre famille, ses propres enfants. Imaginer L père la faisait sourire inconsciemment. Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais elle était sûr qu'il ferait un père génial, et avec son intelligence, leurs enfants la surpasseraient rapidement, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle rit toute seule, imaginant ce futur dont elle rêvait, quand soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- Lily ? Je suis rentré ! S'exclama le détective.

Elle s'élança alors dans l'entrée et lui sauta dans les bras en riant.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil ! Je devrais partir en mission sans toi plus souvent !

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour le réprimander. Lui aussi avait changé avec le temps, ayant moins de mal à comprendre et exprimer ses sentiments, étant même devenu légèrement taquin.

Elle s'écarta pour l'embrasser, véritablement heureuse de le revoir. Ce n'est qu'ensuite, qu'il remarqua enfin se tenue. La trouvant particulièrement belle dans se déguisement.

\- Tu es très belle, souffla-t-il, la faisant rougir.

\- Viens ! J'ai aussi prévu un déguisement pour toi ! Puisque nous allons devoir offrir des bonbons aux enfants toute la soirée.

Il se laissa traîner jusqu'à la chambre où elle lui tendit un costume, plus ou moins assortit au sien avant de le laissa. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, souriant sincèrement. Il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrée, et il n'imaginait plus vivre sa vie sans elle. Que ce serait-il passé si jamais elle n'avait pas atterri dans son monde ? Hormis le fait qu'il serait mort, il n'aurait à coup sûr jamais rencontré personne, ne laissant personne l'approcher. Elle avait su briser ses barrières, et le rendre plus humain, et il remerciait donc le destin de le lui avoir apporté.

Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche de manteau, l'ouvrant pour regarder un instant la bague, tout en continuant à sourire. Oui, il était vraiment reconnaissant qu'elle soit là avec lui.

Il enfila enfin le costume, cachant la boite dans une petite poche interne, avant de la rejoindre. Elle était à nouveau en train de donner des bonbons, et sa joie de vivre était communicative. Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour qu'elle s'ouvre ainsi aux autres, mais il était heureux, car elle pouvait désormais rayonnait et se montrer aux autres telle qu'il la voyait. Néanmoins, il devenait aussi plus facilement jaloux, car il voyait bien les regards que certains lui portaient. Alors, il n'hésitait pas à discrètement leur rappeler que cette charmante femme avait déjà quelqu'un !

Elle referma la porte, se tournant vers lui, et elle se figea un instant en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi sexy dans ce déguisement.

\- Tu es très beau, le complimenta-t-elle même si c'était très en-dessous de la vérité.

\- Merci... Alors, vous avez réussi à finir le projet dans les temps ? La questionna-t-il finalement en se dirigeant avec elle vers la cuisine.

\- Oui, même si ce n'était pas gagné d'avance ! Et toi, j'ai vu que tu avais démasqué le coupable, ce n'était pas trop dur ?

\- Sincèrement, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de moi ! Cette enquête était d'une simplicité déconcertante !

\- Parce que tu es un génie, dit-elle en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, et en se posant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il sourit en répondant à son baiser, appréciant se côté tendre de sa petite-amie. Elle s'écarta finalement, et se dirigea vers le frigo en continuant à le questionner.

\- Et comment va Watari ?

\- Fidèle à lui-même !

\- Il faudra que je l'invite prendre le thé un jour, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui faire visiter la maison, et c'est étrange de ne plus le voir tous les jours.

\- Il ne voulait pas jouer les cinquièmes roue du carrosse... Rit L, recevant un autre petit coup de sa femme.

Elle sortit ensuite le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé le matin, et s'exclama :

\- Ce soir, c'est dîner gâteau et bonbons !

Les yeux de L s'illuminèrent alors, et il attrapa vite fait deux assiettes et une pelle à gâteau. Il n'avait pas changé de ce point de vue-là, toujours accro aux sucreries ! Ils se posèrent sur la table, et elle coupa le gâteau avant d'être interrompue par la sonnette.

\- Accorde moi deux secondes, je dois aller nourrir des petits monstres ! Plaisanta-t-elle, avant de s'écarter.

Il toucha alors sa poche, vérifiant une nouvelle fois que la bague n'avait pas bougé, puis il finit de servir les parts, regardant les bougies allumées au centre de la table avec intensité, se perdant dans ses pensées.

\- Lawliet...

Il se sortit instantanément de ses pensées, devant le visage inquiet de Lily et il lui fit un doux sourire en lui caressant la joue pour la rassurer. Il la vit rougir une nouvelle fois, ce qu'il trouvait toujours aussi adorable, et elle se réinstalla pour déguster avec lui le fameux gâteau, qu'il trouva particulièrement bon. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis à la fin du repas, elle s'absenta à nouveau pour aller distribuer des bonbons. Alors, il la suivit discrètement.

Quand elle se retourna, elle le trouva, un genou à terre, une boite avec une bague de fiançailles ouverte devant elle, et il lui demanda :

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

La demande était tellement soudaine, qu'elle se figea quelques instants, avant de lâcher son saladier en plastique contenant les bonbons, les répartissant partout autour d'eux, et de se jeter à son cou en répétant oui plusieurs fois.

Toute l'angoisse qui avait habité L un peu plus tôt s'évapora immédiatement et il la serra très fort dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser et de lui glisser la bague à l'annulaire gauche tandis qu'elle pleurait de joie en riant à moitié.

Il l'aida ensuite à se relever et il l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était le meilleur Halloween de toute sa vie, même s'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de manger un seul des nombreux bonbons qui se trouvaient dans la maison.


End file.
